Let Me Love You
by FriedBlood
Summary: Darkstalkers.AU.Yuri. Not too long ago, Lilith had no where to go and needed a place to stay. Lucky for her, a world famous actress, Morrigan, took her in and gave her anything that she ever needed. That was the easy part.
1. Prologue

**Let Me Love You - Chapter 1**_  
_

_Just to let you know.. I don't own the whole "Darkstalkers" title. How I wish I did. T'would be cool and whatnot. But chea.. I don't. I just really really heart the succubi in the video games and the anime. Totally groovyness._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Junk… Junk… Junk… Junk…"

"Y'know, not all those letters are junk," said a voice from across the hall.

"They're junk to me," another envelop was tossed to and landed on the pile, now classified as garbage. What was the use of sending these letters? It wasn't as if they were truly seen as objects to be treasured. They were sent in bulk, read, thought of, and then pitched into the bin. Lilith was just helping the process along by skipping the first three steps.

The shorthaired girl had been sitting at the kitchen table sorting through the stockpile of notes, adjusting her glasses as they slipped down the bridge of her nose, when her roommate, the owner of the house, came in and took the seat across from all the sorting.

"But they're not even for you," Morrigan noted as she reached over and took one of the letters from the table. In her usual apparel of a white airy blouse and a pair of close fitting pair of hip-huggers, the older woman tore open the letter with one of her dark lime green fingernails. She pushed aside a couple strands of hair and tucked it behind her ear, as she opened the note and quickly scanned it; laughing slightly at whatever the writer had said.

"So? They're annoying. And you hardly read them," Lilith's scarlet eyes glanced up, from sorting, to see Morrigan reviewing one of them, "or at least all of them. You just let them sit and pile up…"

The emerald eyes of the other had locked on with Lilith's gaze; giving off this eerie smug-like feeling, "Well if my fans make you that jealous—"

"I'm not jealous!" she shouted as she stood up, slamming her hands down on the tabletop, causing some of the letters to fall to the floor. "It's just so bothersome that all of these letters come in everyday," her cheeks flushed deeply as she spoke. The younger one huffed and sat back down, "Couldn't you get some sort of email address that they could send you these foolish messages of affection? It would be a whole lot cleaner around here and they wouldn't be wasting so much paper."

Being jealous of all of these notes was the last thing that was on Lilith's mind. How could she be? There was nothing to be envious of… So why was she so heated over all of this? Why did she feel as if all of these anonymous people were slowly pulling her friend away from her?

"Y'know… You're kinda cute when you're mad," she said with a smirk spread across her lips.

"Morrigan!"

"Okay, okay… I'll look into it and see what I can change for you". Getting to her feet, Morrigan walked over to Lilith and ruffled her lilac hair playfully.

"Don't do it for me… I just," the little one sighed.

"But I like doing things for you, _imouto_…" Moving to the back of the chair Lilith was sitting in, the older woman leaned over, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, and nuzzled the nape of her neck before she gave it a love bite. Which was way over due in Morrigan's opinion.

The bite made her wince a little. "Nhh…stop," Lilith said in a sort of half moan voice, which led the busty woman to continue her work. "…I'm not your…your…little sister, either," she mentioned, just remembering, as her eye lids started to close and her head tilted, welcoming Morrigan's parade of kisses. She hated when Morrigan did this to her, or so she thought. Okay, so maybe she didn't _hate _her for doing this but… She was supposed to be angry with her for letting all of these letters come to the house; cluttering up everything in sight. But who was she in the scheme of things? What did it matter what she thought? It wasn't her house. They weren't her letters. All of it was Morrigan's. This lady, with powdery light gray-green hair and who was gently licking at the bite she had just planted, had taken her in and given her a place to stay.

The well-known, most popular movie star, Morrigan Aenslaed, had taken in this no name teenage girl and treated her as if they've known each other for a lifetime. It's been at least seven months since they've started living together, this girl this age of 17 and the woman who, of course was still licking gently at her neck. On second thought, Lilith hadn't really asked how old this person was. She'd always remember that Morrigan didn't like to be straight forward with whatever she said or did.

"I'll do anything thing for anyone if they can guess how old I am…" 

She had to be lying. _Anything_? Oh, please. Like she would really do anything for some miscellaneous person that just walked up to her and guessed her age. And even if they did, wouldn't that make her look kind of desperate? But what if they guessed correctly…? What was to happen to Lilith if some guy asked Morrigan to be with him? Where would that leave her? She couldn't possibly imagine herself alone again..

"Hey… Are you okay?" Morrigan asked as she nibbled at the little one's ear, "You're usually fighting me off, by now.. But now you're just sitting here, not saying anything."

"Oh…! I-I was just thinking of something…" snapping back to her senses.

"What would that be…?", the older woman's voice played softly on Lilith's ear as she spoke with a grin, "Was it of _us_, and what we might be doing later?"

"Us..? What would we be—", the puzzled look on her face quickly washed off and with a sudden realization the lilac's cheeks were colored with a hint of pink. She looked to the side and pushed off her roommate gently, as she got up and moved across the room. "Is that all you ever think about…?"

Morrigan took the seat that her younger friend was just sitting in and merely watched, as Lilith paced the kitchen floor, "Not _all_ the time.. It's only when I'm around you". She raised her arm, placing her elbow on the tabletop and smirked slightly as she propped her head up with her arm.

"I find that hard to believe. You probably say that to every new 'hot' person you meet". Lilith stopped pacing and rested over the sink, before turning around to face this woman. She fixed her glasses and eyed her clothes (a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt and a skirt with knee-highs that matched the shirt). She too confused with feelings to look up at Morrigan.

But before she could say anything, before she could look up, the cool gray-green haired woman came over and wrapped her arms around Lilith's waist.

"Come on, now. You know I wouldn't say it to anyone other than you…hmm," she raised the little one's face up by the chin and smiled at her. Morrigan leaned in and let the tip of their noses touch, "I really did meant what I said…"

Lilith's heart was beating so fast, she didn't know what to do, what to think.. She didn't know what to do at all. She tried speaking but nothing came out. Morrigan's body felt way too good pressed up against her own. The older woman had only gotten this close to her once before, but that had happened because Morrigan was drunk. She wasn't drunk now! What if someone looked in from the kitchen window and saw that there was only a hair's space between them? What if.. What if…? Lilith closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply. She could almost feel them, the soft texture of Morrigan's lips against hers. What was Morrigan—

_Ding-dong!_

_Bang-bang-bang!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_Okay.. How was that? Eh, it's my first ever-posted fanfic story! How much coolness is that? Omgosh.. But anyways, um yea. Fun stuff that is. So um, there's gonna be more characters added from the Darkstalkers title, but that comes in a little while. Tell me what you think of it, so I's can decide if I should continue it or start a different one.. Whoo!_

_(Sleep is good. So maybe I should get me some. Eh heh heh…..oof)_


	2. Act I, Scene I

**Chapter 2**

_Ok.. So um, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! Whoo? I heart caps? Anywhoo.. I don't own any of the Darkstalkers franchise.. Which is okays.. I guess.. I don't think I'd be able to come up with such a cool game..  
_

_Oh yea.. Some of the chars in the game have human forms, and that's the way "my" chars will appear (Perhaps even a little more bishy.. Don't ask). So you, hopefully won't be confused when I mention Lord Raptor or Rikuo.. _Hopefully..

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

_Bang! Ban-ban-bang!_

---------------

It was a man, an "odd" looking one at that, around the age of twenty-six. He was wearing deep blue colored cargo pants that had multiple belts hanging off the sides. He also wore two shirts, a long sleeved white shirt under a T-shirt with the same color as his pants. The guy sported many bracelets on each wrist and had a couple of necklaces, a choker, and multiple earrings, not to mention the eyebrow ring over his left eye. The tips of his shoulder length jet-black hair was dyed a reddish-violet and was pulled back into one.

He had been banging at the front door, for at least five minutes now. It was frustrating that this little show had to go on every time he came to pick up Morrigan. You'd think that after a while she'd be able to get ready on time. What was taking so long?

"Dammit, Morrigan.. Why do we always 'ave to git to the studio late?" the young man said as he beat at the door in front of him.

---------------

"_Damn…"_ At the same time, Morrigan had been clinging to the younger girl about the waist and was about to kiss her before the fight with the door began. She cursed under her breath as she hid her face in the dip of Lilith's neck and tried to forget what she was supposed to do today. She sighed and covered the little one's collarbone in kisses; smirking to herself as she felt goose bumps crawl over the young girl's skin.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! bang-bang-bang-bang…Knock? _His hand was getting tired.

"M-morrigan-n? …um, t-the door. Someone's…ah," Lilith tried to say, unable to push away from the older woman's hold.

"Hrm?" Of course she could hear it, but she really couldn't pull herself away from this. "Oh… The door," she whispered, "Yea. I guess I'd better get that huh…?"

Sighing in defeat, Morrigan eased her hold and let go of the girl and scratched the side of her head as she headed for the front door. While her back was turned, Lilith slowly slumped down and sat on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. Her mind was swimming with whatever just happened a second ago… What _did_ just happen a moment ago?

"You just know _exactly_ when to interrupt me don'tcha, Zabel?" the older woman shouted as she reached for the doorknob.

"'Ay, it's not my fault that you can't git your act together, love," the man mentioned as the door swung open to reveal an annoyed woman who later leaned against the doorway. He had gotten used to that name she called him, even though his stage name (and the name that he loved to be call the most) was "Lord Raptor".

"Well it wouldn't hurt to call or something. To get me ready or to warn me that you're comin," she said as she crossed her arms and lazily rolled her eyes before eying the hallway.

"What am I? Y'alarm clock?" he scoffed.

"Hey, I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt." Morrigan hadn't been looking at him since the first moment she opened the door. The emerald flavored eyes of hers were too busy tracing the outline of the sunlight that shone in from the kitchen windows. Lilith had finally gotten up and was moving again, this she could tell from the little rustling sounds the younger girl's slippers made across the floor. "Anyway, I _was_ getting ready. So calm down…"

"'Ello! You were suppose'ta be ready before I got 'ere...!" The look in his eyes just gave off this feeling of, 'Why couldn't I just…just strangle her..ARG!' But he was better than that; well at least he was in front of this woman. Maybe it was because he loved her like an older sister, or perhaps he was just scared of what she might do to him. This one time, Zabel had mentioned the odd choice of color she wore on her fingernails, and later that day Morrigan had almost "accidentally" cut off one of his fingers.

"_What the? You-! You nearly nicked off my finger!"_

"_Oops, sorry. I guess it _slipped_."_

Was there a smirk on her face at that time? He couldn't remember, all he could was the fact that he was to watch was he said and did around this woman. But it didn't seem as if she had been paying any attention to him now, as he spoke. She only seemed dazed like this when she wanted something, either to do or from someone.

"'Ello…? Love? Can we git goin' now? I mean.. I 'ave been standin 'ere for some time now… And I was just wonderin' if…"

"Huh? Yea, I just have to put on my shoes," she waved him off and walked down the hallway, leaving the door ajar.

"'Ay! Don't take foreva!" the guy said as Morrigan continued to widen the gap in between them. "I'm gonna leave with out ya, if ya don't 'urry up!" Zabel was about to follow her inside and drag her back out, but decided against it. He might get drawn into whatever she was doing, or get easily beaten by that older lady. Shutting the door, he slowly walked down the few steps in front of the house and towards his deep blood red car. There was a little button on his key chain that, when he pressed it, made a small beeping sound, which meant that the doors were open. He sighed as he open the car door and swiftly sat down in the driver's seat, before reclining the chair back slightly. "She'd better be out 'ere in five minutes or I'm gonna leave her arse."

---------------

"What am I doing here…?" Lilith racked her head for answers. "I mean.. I don't _really_ belong here.. It was only a chance encounter. And she probably would have picked up anyone who was standing on that street. Right? Right?" She paced the kitchen back and forth, unable to keep still. "Ah!" she stopped dead in the center of the room, "Why does it have to be like this? I'm so confused…" the short haired girl said to herself as she squat down and hugged her knees.

"Confused about what?" Morrigan had been watching this whole thing act out, smiling somewhat. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms loosely, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. "Please, go on…"

"Morrigan!" she said, kind of loudly as she heard the voice of the older woman. She quickly stood upright and turned to face her. "Oh, I mean.. It was nothing.. I was just thinking out loud. I didn't know if I wanted to um…." She tried to think of something quick, "…to um still throw away these letters of yours. Maybe I could just wait for you to read them." What was that? Some cover up. She couldn't even think correctly, let alone come up for an excuse for pacing the room and talking to herself over something so trivial. It _was_ trivial, right? This whole "relationship-thing" has been going on for a couple of months now… Why was it such a surprise for her? It was just weird for her. At first she fought the whole feeling, but as of late she's actually been enjoying the tease… Wait. What she meant was that it didn't bother her as much and she sort of got used to it. That _is_ what she meant.

"Oh. Well whatever you were doing. It was cute," she took a few steps towards Lilith and held her about the waist, slipping her arms around the little one.

_Beep-beep!_

"Yea.. I have to go, but I'll be back later. Hopefully anyway," she said as she nuzzled the lilac and nibbled at her right ear.

"Oh, okay. I-" out of no where Lilith giggled softly at the little action her ear was getting from her roommate. Her cheeks, underneath her glasses, grew to a bright pink, as she usually doesn't giggle at something like that. She was trying to hide the fact that she liked it after all. "Ahem, I mean-"

"It's okay—"

_BEEP----! Beep! ("I swear, I don't know what keeps me from leavin 'er behind. It'll be both of our arses if we get there late". Zabel)_

"Uh… Okay. I'll see you later," the cool gray-green haired woman quickly left a soft peck on the younger girl's lips. She let go at once, from the sound of beeps that was echoing from Zabel's car, and left for the door. "Don't stay up too late waiting for me!" was the last thing heard, shouted back, before the door closed and the sound of the car engine sped past.

Lilith was stock still, except for her chest, which was moving up and down at such a fast rate. "Oh…kay…" Maybe she was about to faint or something…

---------------

"Why is it, that I seem to spend more time sittin' in your drive way than at work?"

"I dunno. Maybe you like stalking me from outside my house," Morrigan said as she shot him a quick glance before leaning her arm on the car door and resting her head on the back of her palm, getting entranced by the scenery that was rushing past her. It was such a beautiful afternoon, so why was she feeling as if part of her was left behind? Maybe she was just hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since last night, even when Lilith had made her something to eat this morning. Something about morning food didn't sit well with her.

"Heh, funny. No, really.. Why does it take you forever?" his pale, nearly white colored eyes hastily stole a glimpse of the lady who sat next to him. At the speed he was going, he had to keep his eyes on the road looking out for anyone who was willing to stop him.

"Hmm..? Sorry I wasn't paying attention.." Those eyes of hers were locked in place, staring at some far off place, behind all of the trees.

"I said—"

"Yea, it's because I get distracted by a pretty face, that's all," she sighed quietly and adjusted the seat back, so that she could put a foot on the dashboard. She ran her fingers through to the back of her scalp and then down the length of her hair while her free hand let the chair slant backwards. Morrigan didn't really feel the need to talk about Lilith around others, maybe that's why no one knew that much about Morrigan's little "pet".

"What I tell you about starin' at yourself in the mirror?"

"Ha.. Funny. Never heard that one before," she rolled her eyes a bit and laid on her side, yawning some.

"'Ay, don't fall asleep, now… We're almost there, love," he said as his hand reached over to touch her. "'Ey… hmm," Zabel let her doze off for the moment. He could see the studio pulling up, slowly in front of him. Pulling around to the back of the building, avoiding the gate guards, he parked the car and let Morrigan take a nap for a minute. They were late already, what was a couple more seconds? The both of them had been up until four-thirty this morning working on their latest movie, "Blissful Requiem". It was a pretty good script he thought, and he liked the production so far (except for, maybe, the make-up, where they air-brushed his skin a warm shade of ice blue, and wardrobe he had to go though). His part in the movie's making was a "killer" zombie, which he didn't read too much into. Morrigan's part on the other hand had been this vampire-thing; in any case that's what he thought it was.

"Hm?" something had caught his eyes. "What's _he _doing out 'ere? And what's 'e lookin' for…?"

It was another person, yes. But something about this male's appearance, made him stick out like a sore thumb. He only moved in the area of the building's shadow, never going any farther than that. He seemed quite like a gentleman, so says the gaggle of women who hang around him ready to do anything for him. Maybe he had taken his role as the leader of all vampires a bit too seriously, _maybe._ Anyway, he was creeping Zabel out. What if he came over here and wanted to "talk".

"Eh.. I'd rather not talk to him right now.. Maybe I could 'ide… under 'ere," he said as he slid under the steering wheel.

The lady napping on her side rolled over on her other side and saw what he was doing, "What…are you doing?"

"What's it look like…? I'm 'iding from 'im," he lifted his hand and pointed out side towards the place he last saw the figure.

Morrigan lifted her head slo—

"Don't look! 'E'll see us!", he said in a hushed voice. The guy totally freaked him out, and anytime that he didn't have to spend around him, the better off he was.

Whatever. Grow some. Anyway, we have to go in now. We're kinda late," the woman noted as she removed her seatbelt and walked out of the car.

"An who's fault is that?" he said as she shut the cardoor. Not too many seconds passed as he did the same; stepping out and closing his door. He pressed the little button on his keychain again, making sure that the doors were locked before catching up with Morrigan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_Omgosh.. That turned out longer than I expected.. But then again, I always type too much sometimes. I totally got into it and then out of it and then back into it.. T'was crazyness. Oh and another.. Please forgive my effort to type the Australian accent.. It turned out more British than I hoped..  
_

_Anyways that was the second chapter. How was it? And who is this new character._

_Oh yea.. The title of the movie, if anyone cares, came from one of many of my yahoo screen names.. Whoo! Fun stuff. Ok, ok.. Off to the third chapter (and another story? What?)_


	3. Act I, Scene II

_Sigh. It's been way too long since I last updated this story. You know, it would have been updated earlier but my comp wanted to eat up all of my files, so that I had to start from scratch, sort of anyway. Yeah, so I've been working on this, _again_, for a couple of seconds and this is what came up. Tis good. But I almost lost that **spark** that made me start the story in the first place. Eh, anyways, here it is.. Thanks for the reviews and whatnot. Hee hee.. _

_I don't own Darkstalkers. So sad. I know._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, my dear Morrigan. What a pleasure it is to see you again. And at this time of day too… You don't strike me as the 'day-type' of person," he flashed a grin; the fake vampire fangs he'd forgotten to remove, teased his bottom lip.

"Don't start.." Morrigan had held up a hand to stop the other from speaking again. It was just too nice a day to start some argument for what type of day person she was. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from making other remarks. But then again that was Demitri for you.

Demitri Maximov. A sly devil wearing the wings of the angel he'd just slain. Okay, so maybe that's a bit much, harsh, whatever, but how else would you describe a man who knew what he was and could use it to gain him so much fame and fortune? He knew that his voice could calm and control most that heard it. That with his handsome accents, women would be head over heels for him at first glance (only Morrigan had turned down his invitations, so far). He knew all of this and used it for his benefit. Yet he stood there now and looked as if he didn't know, or had no control over it.

"Don't start what, my fair lady?" he said as he bent at the waist, took her hand and placed his lips on the back of her palm. His reddish hazel eyes moved up and caught her emerald ones. He smirked, lips brushing against her skin.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." She pulled back, reclaiming her hand, and wiped it on the hip of her jeans. "…and I'm not yours."

He gave a slight shrug, as he stood upright again, as if to say 'Not yet, but in time'. There was something about him, something with the way he carried himself that said he almost didn't understand how beautiful he was.

His dark brunette hair had been cut for the part, not his choice. It had been touching the middle of his back a couple of months ago, but now… Now it was short enough that it barely touch the top of his earlobes, and with the amount of hair gel they used to get it spiked back the way they wanted it, it hardly seemed like it was his hair at all. Yet he didn't seem too bothered by it and neither did the gaggle of women that followed him around. He wore a deep red, almost midnight black, dress pants that he tucked into his almost knee high black boots. The off white shirt, that covered his upper body was slipped into the top of his pants, had that early eighteenth century look to it. You know with that frilly collar that spilled down the front of his chest. Or maybe it wasn't that puffy. Anyway, over that he had on sort of blazer that stopped where his ribs did and had a tail that spilt into to two and trailed down to the back of his knees. The dark coloring to the clothes made his skin looked pastier than it should have. He was fair of skin but took some time to tan, sort of. It looked as if he'd given up part of the way… All in all he looked like the cliché count vampire, but with a slight twist.

"Ah, it seems as if your pet has finally made it over here."

"What?" she half expected to see Lilith behind her shoulder. It was only Zabel. Of course he was somewhat afraid of Demitri, but that didn't explain why he took he own sweet time. "He's not my pet."

"But he does follow you around everywhere you go, no?" There was a certain look in his eyes. That 'what' she had said before was a bit to high pitched for Morrigan's normal voice.

"No… He doesn't." She noticed the look on his face…She knew where this was going.

"But, someone _does_ follow you around, no?"

"Ey.. Aren't we suppose ta be inside now?" it was Zabel. He came close but it was obvious that he was hiding from the other man's gaze.

"I believe you're right on that one…" He shot a quick smile at the other man then turned to face her, "Morrigan, I shall talk to you later, hopefully, yes?" He made a small bow with his head and walked off and turned the corner to the studio.

"And what was that about?"

"Nothing, come on. We're late as it is. I don't think that the Direct will be happy about it."

---------------

…You've been my idol from as far back as I could remember. I just can't explain in words how you've inspired my body and soul, and made me reach for the stars…

"Bleh… They don't seriously mean this, do they?" The piece of paper was crumpled and tossed into the wastebasket that sat across the room. Two points. Lilith sighed and placed her glasses on the table beside her. She had taken a couple of the letters, secretly, and brought them into the living room to read.

Sitting on the center four-seat couch, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them lightly. "How could she stomach them all? Hmm… Maybe that's why she doesn't read all of them…" She sighed and let her body tip to the side. The world was on its side now as she eyed the room. Taking in another deep breath she stretched out and traced the pictures that decorated the walls in various places, part of the varnished wooden bookshelf to the left (she didn't want to strain her neck to view all of it), the hunter green coffee table that sat in front of her and the deep green carpet underneath. There were other couches where sprinkled about the room as if they just tossed them in here and didn't want to move the place around. The whole room was meant to feel like the outdoors. And with all of the browns and greens, with some white here and there, it really did feel like the outdoors, minus the wildlife that came with it. She was happy for that.

Lilith rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling fan, following the blades as the made their way around. Even though it was on low, it was still making her head dizzy, forcing her to look elsewhere.

She turned and rolled once again, so that her face was lost in the pillows of the couch. She inhaled and took in the scent, sighing as a blush crawled over her cheeks, "…it smells like her." She wrapped her arms around the pillow and curled up, closing her eyes as she lay there.

"Everything smells like her… But I should be used to it now, right?" She nuzzled the pillow. "I mean, she leaves me here most of the time, by myself. So, this shouldn't be new… But, why do I feel like this? Maybe I miss…" She shook her head and didn't want to finish off the sentence. All she had done was held onto the cushion.

"Morri—"

_Ding dong_

"—ahhh!" The girl jumped up and was sitting upright, with her heart pounding away at her chest, the pillow on the floor next to her feet. She stood up sluggishly. It felt as if she'd been running awhile and was just regaining the ability to feel and use her feet again. It was just all that blood rushing to her head. She took in another deep breath, which seemed to calm and slow her heart down a bit.

_Ding dong Ding dong_

"I'm coming!" Her voice was a little shaky, but at least she could walk.

Whoever was at the door had to have enjoyed ringing the bell over and over again. By the time she reached out and took the doorknob in her hand, it had rung over twenty times. Her hand hesitated. Wasn't she supposed to check who it was first? But they had guards, and they wouldn't let just anyone through the fence, right? But then, wouldn't they tell whoever was behind the door that Morrigan left for work? No one ever came to the house when she was alone, because no one knew Lilith enough to come and chat.

"Hey? Lily? Are you hooomme…? Will Morrigan let you come out to plaaaay…?" A man's voice. One that Lilith heard before. But where? "You can open the door… I won't bite. I promise, this time." You could hear the smirk on his face when he said 'this time'. He chuckled, "Lily…"

"I thought you said—" it was another voice.

The door suddenly creaked open and one of Lilith's strawberry flavored eyes peeked out to check who it was. Her eyes traced up and down on the only person she could see and thought there was.

He was tall, about five inches taller than she was and had slender body, even for a guy. He had muscle tone but it looked as if he ran more than lifted weights. His hair, the color of light brown, almost a dull yellow, was slicked back and caught in a tight ponytail that sat on the back of his neck; some strands flying free and falling in front of his face. He took the couple of side strands and tucked it behind his ear; smirking, his sky-danced blue eyes locking on to her own, "No need to be afraid now, Lily." His smirk grew wider as he placed he hand into a pocket, just one hand. He stood there in his navy blue blazer with a white shirt underneath and pants to match, all nonchalantly.

"What…do you want?" She let the door ease open a little more, ready to slam it in his face at any moment.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"You're not my guest."

He made no notion to deny it, "Well, is that anyway to treat one of Morrigan's friends?"

"She didn't tell me that anyone was coming today… So, I have to be careful." She sighed and let her whole face be seen, but her body was still hiding behind the door. At first glance, someone might have mistaken it for a floating head. "I don't _personally_ know who you are," she looked him over again and his expression didn't falter, "…so I can't just let you waltz in here."

"So, how about," he leaned in, placing his free hand on the wall outside, and came closer to the girl's face, "we learn about each other, personally then?"

Her face was flushed with warmness, and she knew that she was blushing. She pulled back, bad idea. He wedged he foot between the door and the doorway, so that she couldn't shut the thing closed, which she had tried to do just a millisecond ago.

"What do you want?" she half screamed as she pushed at the door with her shoulder.

"What's with the hostility, Lily? I just want to talk, that's all… Really." Apparently her pushing didn't work because he stood there without even budging.

"Yeah, right! I- I don't even know you all that well… And you just come here and want to be my friend? I… Highly… Doubt… That…" With every word she struggled with the door.

"Well that's why I want to start…" His voice was coaxing, as if he was trying to ease her mind with his words.

"I don't want to start, Mister." She huffed. It was getting tiring and her body just wasn't cut out for something like this.

"Mister? Please, please. It's Jedah. Boy, Lily… I feel hurt that you forgot my name. And after all the fun we had." He sounded as if he was sobbing, but something told her different.

She finally remembered where she had seen him before. It was three months ago; Morrigan had a party that celebrated her, and someone else's, movie. Of course it was a big hit, so she had invited a lot of people over, one of them being Jedah. It wasn't like she didn't like him; it was just being around him felt wrong. He'd been following Lilith around the party for most of the night, after Morrigan had introduced Lilith as her 'long time friend'. Mind you that they only met five months prior to that. But anyway, he had been tagging along and she couldn't brush him off, so she had to stay close to Morrigan, which neither of them minded. It only seemed to bother Jedah, because he couldn't be alone with her. However, that was some three months ago and there was no word from him. So, why the sudden appearance now?

"Come on, we'll come back later." It was the other voice that she hadn't heard earlier. His tone was a touch deeper, softer, than Jedah's.

"Who's that?" By asking the question, it took her mind off the door for a moment, a second too many. Before she knew it she was on her butt, staring up at the guy in blue and his friend, or what she thought was his friend, behind him.

Jedah squatted down, on the balls of his feet and grinned at the sitting girl, "Oh, Lily… You don't remember either of us do you?" He shoved a thumb in his friend's direction as he came in and closed the door. Privacy you know. "You don't remember Jon? Tsk tsk.." he wagged a finger at her. "It's rude not to remember someone's name, my little one."

Well, how was she to remember anyone if all she could think about was, how to get this creepy guy off her back. She looked up at the other man's face and tried to remember. He did seem vaguely familiar. Maybe she did see him through the crowd, but even from standing here and outside for so long, she could tell that he was the quiet type.

Jon had white hair that fell just past his shoulders. Not gray, it was actually white. You'd think that with her own lilac colored hair, that any other color wouldn't catch her for surprise, but it did. He wore a pale blue dress shirt that stopped at his hips with the arms rolled up past his elbows and the collar popped. The first couple of buttons on his shirt were undone showing off the thin wife-beater he had on under it. His loose pair of jeans was the deepest blue that it was almost black, but the rip at the knee sort of threw the whole outfit. Sorta.

"He's cute, eh?" He'd brought his face closer as he whispered in her ear. He grinned; causing his cheek brushed Lilith's.

She was brought back from the daze she was in while she was staring at the guy standing behind Jedah. Her heart raced again and started to scuttle backwards, only getting so far before he took her by the wrist. "What do you want?"

"Lily, Lily… I just want to talk, really I do." He got to his feet and brought Lilith up with him. With all of her fussing, it was a wonder how he kept his hold on her wrists.

"Let go of me! Now!" She tried to pull her arms free and found that his hold only tightened more to her struggle.

"…Don't hurt her." Jon's voice made her heart skip a beat. She still wasn't used to hearing him speak yet.

"I'm not. Don't worry… I'm just…" He reached down in one swift movement and lifted the girl over his shoulder and walked deeper into the house, turning the corner and ending up in the living room. "I'm just trying to keep her from hurting the both of…us."

Jon had followed him into the room, but hadn't taken a seat. His deep gray eyes scanned the room as he spoke, "Doesn't look like it." He leaned against the door jam with his arms crossed as he watched Jedah sit the girl down on the center couch. "We didn't come to hurt her. And I hope you'll remember that."

"Yeah, yeah… I know." Jedah had his eyes on the lone one in the doorway as he set Lilith down, but quickly turned back to her face, staring into those brilliant ruby eyes of hers. "I wouldn't want to hurt her anyway."

She was getting slightly annoyed from being treated as if she wasn't really there. She took in a breath and let it out slowly. She wasn't one to get angry or yell that much, but she was the type to hurt someone if she bothered long enough. Now, only if she paid attention to her self defense classes, this would have been a piece of cake. "Get off me and out of my face."

"Heh… Still fightin are we Lily?" His smirk was a slow and luring one as he straddled her lap and held onto her wrists with one hand. He lifted her arms over her head and held her chin with his free hand. "All I wanted to do was talk, in a civilized manner…" Jon made a small snicker that Jedah didn't hear or just ignored, "…and you had to make it so difficult on me. Now, if you help me out here," he licked her cheek, "I'll be outta your hair, Lily. Okay."

His lick made her wince and turn her head as if it had burned. She couldn't do anything to his with how they were situated so she just sat there, eyes on the coffee table and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Stop messing around…" Jon said.

"A little foreplay never hurt anyone. Right, Lily?" She stayed quiet as he kissed her cheek. "Besides, you're just jealous that you're not sitting where I am…"

"Ha. Right. At least when I do get a woman, I don't have to force her into positions like that."

"You might not have to force them, but they never stick around for long, now do they, my friend?"

There was a deep growl-like sound that bubbled in Jon throat, "What…?" His hands dropped and formed fists at either side of him.

"Calm down, boy."

The growl boiled up to the surface as he showed off his sharp canines. "Don't call me 'boy'. I am no dog of yours!"

Jedah had buried his face in the nape of Lilith's neck. Her pulse quickened as he brushed his teeth against her skin. Was that a fang she felt? And what was up with Jon? Why did he—

"Ah! What did you just…do? Get off me…please." She shook her head, "Just get off." Her neck was throbbing with a sharp pain.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, Lily." He licked his lips then licked at the bite. "I can see why Morri would keep you around for so long." He'd kissed the wound and brought his face up to met Lilith's eyes. It seemed as if he'd forgot about the angry "man" at behind him. Ignoring worked, as Jon calmed down. Maybe Jedah's done that a lot; gotten Jon mad and just ignored him until his temper was turned down a notch.

"Stop it…" Her voice was soft as she spoke and eyes could only hold his stare for a moment before she looked away, blushing slightly.

"I'll try my best." He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, taking in the scent of her. "But, I'm not sure how long I can, with a soul that smells and tastes as divine as yours. It's a shame that Morrigan kept you away from me." Lilith didn't see it as a shame, maybe a blessing but not a shame.

"My soul…? Wha-what are you? And what do you want from me?" She glanced to the man at the door and then wriggled under the weight of Jedah's body and tried to pull her hands free, but to no avail.

"You're struggling, Lily…"

"Because…you won't tell me anything. You barged in here, and said you want to talk.. But I haven't heard anything yet.. And… and…" She sniffled. All of this was just too much for her. What had she done and what did they want? Her eyes glossed over as tears filled her eyes. She titled her head down and stared at her lap, or what she could see of it. "…I just want you to…leave me alone." She shook her head, and said, "Morrigan…help me," under her breath.

Her sniffling had caught Jedah off guard. "Lily? Oh, Lily don't cry…"

"Nice job, idiot."

He turned and faced Jon, "Shut up." He directed his gaze to her, "Lily, don't cry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't control myself sometimes."

She made little sobbing noises, afraid to speak and hear her own voice.

"Look…" She didn't. "Look at me, Lily." She kept her eyes lock on the little table to the side. He took her chin in his hand again and lifted her face to meet his. Her tear filled eyes and overflowed and left a trail down both cheeks. His kissed her tears then her lips. A small kiss, just lips nothing else. He had a soft spot for crying girls, and didn't want the reason for this girl to be crying, because of what he did.

She didn't fight it but it had left her shocked. She blinked slowly trying to get everything in focus.

"Lily?" He said her name in a sort of singsong.

"You're really bad at this, you know. Look what you did to her… I bet you she won't even talk to us now." Jon had walked up to the couch from the doorway and just looked at the both of them. He was still angry, kind of, but let that remark from before slide until a later time.

Jedah ignored his friend and only had eyes for the girl, whose lap he was sitting on. "Lily…" He kissed her softly again, but didn't get the same reaction.

So many things were swimming inside her head. She couldn't think straight and just closed her eyes after the second kiss to block things out. At this rate she'd probably crash, not just from all the random thoughts that were passing through her head, but that bite he left on her skin seemed to have taken a lot out of her system.

"We're going to have to come back later, because of you, Jedah. I told you just to ask the questions, but you just had to get carried away."

"I didn't think she was this frail." He cupped her cheek in his hand and let go of her wrists, watching for a moment as her limp hands fell to her sides and on the couch. "I thought, that maybe, since she was hanging around Morrigan all this time, that maybe she'd be used to this."

"Used to what? You? Morrigan, yes… But you're not Morrigan." Jon shook his head and eased back towards the door jam, with his back to the both of them. "I hope you didn't do anything to her that might damage her too badly. Morrigan _will_ have your head."

Lilith had let her head bow down and had her eyes closed in sleep. She could still hear things, but in choppy, fragments. Nothing made sense, but the voices seemed to be arguing or deciding what to do. She hadn't even felt that her hands were free and lay numbly at her sides. Having your arms up at the angle had made the feeling in her wrists fade for that moment.

"Come on, let's go. Morrigan is probably on her way back here." He turned his head slightly and moved his eyes the rest of the way. "What are you doing? Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm making her comfortable…"

"Nice timing. You should have thought of that before you did that to her. You should have also thought of asking her _something_ before you started your horny escapade."

"As I've said before… I couldn't help myself."

"That's a first."

"It is. She has this power to her soul that I'm drawn too." He had placed her body out on the couch. He propped her head up with a couple of pillows and grinned down at her, as if he was proud of his work. "I'm surprised that _all _I did was bite her. If you weren't here, I might have been able to get away with so much more."

"And do you think that Morrigan would allow you to get away with that?"

"Of course not. But I wouldn't have been thinking that in the course of it all."

Jon turned back around and headed for the front door, leaving Jedah in the room with a sleeping Lilith. "We leave."

"As you wish. Lily…? I shall see you later. Maybe next time you won't faint on me, eh?" He leaned down and placed his lips against her forehead. "Morrigan can't keep you away forever." He stood up completely and took a couple steps back. If anyone had been in the room, awake mind you, they'd probably think it was just a dark navy blue blur.

Lilith was left in the living room, snoozing on the couch. The fan blades still lazily followed their path around in a fixed circle.

---------------

Inside of the studio was way darker from the bright sunlit parking lot out back. So, it took a while for Morrigan and Zabel's eyes to get used to the little amount of light inside. It didn't take long for Morrigan to get adjusted, but Zabel had that dazed look on his face, after the fact that he blinked so much that his eyes started to tear.

"I 'ate this bloody studio. You'd think they'd be smart enough ta get more lightin' in 'ere."

She had pay no attention to he remark and started toward the center of this big room. "Morrigan…? Aye! Wait…wait for me!"

Electrical cords, lighting equipment, cameras, make-up artists, clothing assistants and a handful of other people had swarmed the whole place like an oversized flea market. Every time Morrigan would come here, she realized why she stayed home so much and hated going to work. No, it wasn't that she was claustrophobic or anything, it was just that this many people tended to get on her nerves and more often than not, she found herself repeating the same things over and over again to different people. It was just tiring sometimes. Everything just seemed like an organized mess.

Zabel was trailing behind her by a couple feet. He had almost tripped over a wire that was the size of a small anaconda. How he missed that is beyond her, but she thought that he was probably still trying to adjust. "Ey love, see any signs of the boss yet?" He made a little trot towards her with one hand out, just incase he fell, or something.

She glanced at him and shook her head, with a little smirk on her face. "No, not yet. But I don't think he'd go on this long without—"

"Morrigan. Zabel. How nice of you two to join us today."

"…noticing us. Damn." She let her head turn off to the side as she cursed softly to herself. She sighed and turned back to look up at him, showing off a sweet smile. She had to lift her head a bit because of where the director/producer stood. He was up, high on what looked like one of those elongated cherry pickers, or those fire escapes on the side of the old city buildings that everyone forgets about. There had been stairs leading up to where he stood. But he made no effort to come down. Maybe he liked being that high up. Made him feel as if he was more important than everyone here. Neither Zabel nor Morrigan thought that was true, but they wouldn't say that out loud, not while he was watching anyway.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whoot Chapter 3 is done? It ended kinda abruptly there didn't it. I wanted to stop there because it saves me something to fill up the next chapter with. Whoo! Oh, oh. Did you like Jedah? (I heart Jedah. Muhuhahahaha. He was kind hard for me to use in Darkstalkers 3. But I still liked him. Creepy, that's what drew me to him. Fun Stuff.) Chea so anyways. I gotta go finish working on the next chapter and my other story that's coming out. I'm still kinda sad that my comp ate all my pre-typed, well kinda pre-typed, fanfiction. But I guess that it gives me a chance to start over and make it better. That meh, always looking at the better side of things. But only after I let some heads roll, first. Eh, hehe heheh…_


	4. Act I, Scene III

_Muhyuhuhaha? Another chapter? What is this Christmas? This is just wonderful. So many gifts in such a short amount of time. Heehee. Anywayz, here I am typing chapter 4, when it hits meh that I stopped chapter 3 too quickly… I think. Abruptly, maybe._

_Chea so I don't own any of the Darstalkers chars. So sad for meh._

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 4**

Morrigan stared up at those lofty rafters, eying the "boss" with out so much as a doubt in her mind. She wasn't afraid of him, she didn't care what he said or did. Zabel on the other hand was shaking in his boots. Their boss, the producer, and for the most part director, (all the same man) stood his ground with an evil grin across his face. No offence, the man was well groomed, but that might have been the only good quality he had in him.

It was as if he woke up on the wrong side of whatever he was sleeping on, and took all of that negative energy out on the lesser and weaker people around. He was the type of person to get angry, might even kill some one, because they put cream, instead of sugar, in his coffee. Then again he was someone who would praise you of some little miscellaneous act you did two days ago. He's like the sun, big and full of gas, but couldn't do shit without him.

But that's how he got things done, with fear and strong words. If that didn't work he always had some type of "persuasive" act to get the person in question to change their mind.

"As I said before. It's so nice of you, Morrigan, Zabel, to take time out of your busy schedules to come here today. I mean, what with all those fans, it's amazing that you two got here in one piece." His voice carried the distance, as if it shouldn't have. He smirked and the woman to his left giggled soft as she held onto his arm. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he said as he stared down Morrigan.

"I-I.. I can explain, sir." Zabel stepped forward, glanced up at him then down to his feet. "Ya see, wha-what 'ad 'appened—"

"Not you, Zabel!" he snarled somewhat, before his face quickly went back to his I-want-to-hear-what-you-have-to-say-dear face. Zabel quickly retreated like a defeated puppy and took his spot to the right side of Morrigan. "Ms. Aenslaed, I meant that question for you."

Aenslaed? He never used her last name before, ever. He was up to something, but what? She wanted to ask but didn't. Not now anyway.

"I had a slight delay at home, sir." She folded her arms under her bust as she felt her neck strain to stay looking up at him.

"A delay at home? Why, whatever were you doing?"

All the people who had been working on the set had stopped what they'd been doing to watch the little discussion that was going on. Morrigan scoffed softly, almost to herself. Which was a hard thing to do, with everyone dead silent around you. _Nosey bastard._

"I never knew my private life had become so interesting to you all of a sudden," she said. Of course she was late because she wanted something more than a kiss from Lilith back at home, but she wasn't going to say that outright. Not in front of all these people. Nor was she about to say anything about Lilith to her director, other than she was just _some_ girl staying with her at the moment.

"Your privacy becomes my business when you start wasting my time." He took a step, startling the woman who had been hanging onto his arm at the time.

Morrigan watched as he worked his way down the steps and smirked at the lady who hung onto him. She had almost lost her balance on one of the steps, because she had to hurry; two of her steps were only one of his. The woman was real petite. So why was she hanging on to someone who was almost twice her height? Good Question.

The director was a big man. About six-five, or something close to that. And this girl was only about five-four. It was an odd mix, but I guess what they say about they say about love being blind was true. Wait love? Did the boss love? Eh, we'll have to hit on that another time.

"I'm so sorry that I was wasting your time. I'll call ahead next time."

"Always making jokes, aren't we?" He stopped at the end of the stairs and smiled, the little woman batting her eyes and smiling sweetly too.

They were only a couple of feet ahead of where Zabel and Morrigan stood; their clothes more visible in what little light they had down here. They were a matching pair, in clothes any way. Both the boss and his arm toy were in matching tailored suits in a deep color that looked almost black from where they stood. The only difference was the woman wasn't wearing a light blue shirt under her blazer and had on the shortest suit skirt they ever saw. It had to be in Guinness for that. All it looked like was a piece, a small piece at that, that she just found and went, "Hey, let me wrap it around my waist… I hope it short enough."

The boss looked pretty handsome from this distance. His orangey-blonde hair was cut close to his head, a bit longer than a buzz cut, and gave him that certain authoritative look that most men shoot for. On the other hand the woman had shoulder length hair that flipped up at the ends. It even had streaks of bluish-purple running through it. Morrigan never understood why the boss had picked this woman to be his… Blech. Quinn Bee, (or just Bee) wasn't even all that helpful around the set. Maybe that's not why he "hired" her.

Morrigan laughed softly and brought her hand up to her mouth to stop her for doing such.

"So glad some one's laughing."

"I would say…" she laughed a bit as she traced the woman's outfit, her hair, just all of Quinn, "that I'm sorry. But that'd be a lie. And I wouldn't lie to you. Not like that." She caught the lady's gaze and grinned at her, making the woman blush and lean her head on the director's arm as her eyes looked for something else in the room.

"No, not like that. At least you acknowledge that you do lie to me in other ways."

She made no remark and just lazily gazed around the room with the grin still on her face.

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly through his mouth, "Morrigan, Morrigan. What am I to do with you? I put so much time into you and only get a miniscule amount of effort out of you."

Miniscule amount of effort? So what happened to all of those other movies she did? That she worked so hard on? What were they, chopped liver? "Sorry that I don't bend to fit all of your idiotic credentials." There was heat in her voice as she spoke, "If I did, I'd be hanging off your other arm, Pyron. And I don't do lap—"

That boiled him. "No one! Talks to me like that!" He glared at Morrigan and the woman to his left had let go of his arm and took a couple of steps back and up the stairs. "Not even you. When you talk to me, or refer to me, it's Mr. Pyron, if anything." It's not always a good thing, especially for your health, to test the inner workings Pyron had planned. Just bad juju.

Morrigan didn't even budge. All of his flashy anger fits never did scare her, only pissed her off. He was acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way. "Is that all you wanted to do, get me pissed? Or can I go get ready now."

Pyron had heatedly walked over to her. You could see how much effort he put into it just to walk over there without hitting anyone. Not that anyone was in his way. They all moved to the side, afraid to get pulled into his wrath. He stopped with in an arm-length of her body. He looked over her with a grimace on his face.

"Or, maybe, you were just trying to look big and bad and let off some steam on someone who wouldn't crumble under your pressure. Because if that's the case, I'd gladly sit through your next tantrum."

He gave her an evil grin and something had flared between them. She wanted so badly to fight, but held it back. She wasn't getting kicked off the movie just because she broke his nose, or at least crippled him for a week or so. She also knew that he could start a fight either without risking his title.

His eyes moved from her to Zabel, whose eyes were locked on something across the room. "Go get dressed," he hissed. Pyron turned his back to them and started for the stairs. "EVERY ONE BACK TO WORK!" he said as he climbed the stars, Q. Bee quickly following at his heels. Everyone panicked and rushed off to find something to do, anything to look as if they were doing an important task.

The door to his office shut loudly behind him, leaving the rest of the studio in silence. His two goons, Victor and Anakaris took their places at each side of the door, just in case Morrigan had any smart ideas. She was close to maiming him once. But that was way back when. And she was new then. Anyway it was not like he could have stayed up there all day. Or maybe he could. He did have an assistant director who could just follow the script. But there was always that thing about Pyron that if it isn't like what he imagined, then it back to stage one again. So yeah, he was coming down again. But only after he steamed off.

"Love, d'you 'ave ta do that? And 'ere I thought you were gettin better at talkin with 'im." Zabel sighed and let his body ease down. "Please, if you're gonna do that, make sure I'm no where in tha room."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she spoke as if she was still in deep thought. "Couldn't we just get kill him—"

"Morrigan!" he rushed closer to her and placed his hand over her mouth. He moved his head close, breathing in her ear as he spoke, making sure no one heard them, "You know we're not strong enough yet. Plus we still need—" He jumped and pulled his hand back. Morrigan had licked his palm. She grinned at him and went for the wardrobe section, shaking her head slowly.

He wiped his hand on the front of his pants and caught up with her as she was sorting through her costumes. "You're not really gonna carry that out now are ya?"

She continued to sift through as if she hadn't heard him. "Morri? Please tell me that you're not gonna do anything stupid…"

Morrigan turned her head to face him and touched his cheek smiling at him before looking back down to her clothes. "I wouldn't do anything…stupid." She held up a sheer-sequin-strap-looking cloth and wondered if it was supposed to wipe the floors or draped over a couch. It sure didn't give that feel of security that nothing will accidentally fall out when she bent over. She put it back down on the rack and went back to searching. "No I won't do anything stupid…" She laughed to herself softly.

Zabel knew that when she was acting like this that she was either coming up with some addition to her future plans in her head or someone was going to going to wish that they hadn't said anything to her. This time he knew it was both. "You'll contact me, first, right?"

She nodded and picked up her wannabe succubus costume and headed for the changing area. Zabel sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck watching her walk off. "You'd better go find your costume, Zabel. Wouldn't want you to get yelled at."

He paled somewhat and rushed over to his own clothing rack and shifted through them until he found the costume needed for this scene. The last thing he wanted was to get on the director's nerves.

But what had just happened? Morrigan had said she was going to invite him to the showdown, that's if there is one. He already knew most of the game plan. However, if Morrigan was coming up with something new, the others will have to hear about it, sooner or later. Zabel was leaning towards "sooner".

"AWAKENING SCENE! EVERYBODY, YOU'VE GOT 10 MINUTES TO GET READY. THEN BE ON SET!" Someone had shouted it over a loud speaker, while the whole place looked as if someone drew a stick through an ant mine. Another day at work.

---------------

"Absolute hell, that was."

It was 8pm. Well 8:16pm. Almost twelve hours from when they had entered the building and Zabel was exhausted. Morrigan took step a couple of paces ahead of him, seeing as he was walking slower on purpose. "But I'm tired, love."

"And I'm not?" she sighed. "Just hurry up."

He stopped walking for a moment and watched her walk towards his car. He hadn't noticed before, how nice an ass Morrigan had. It was that costume she was wearing. Whoever designed it was a total perv. Or maybe they just knew how to make her body look so… He shook his head and looked up at the darkening sky. It was mid July so there was still light outside. Not much, but some.

"Would you hurry it up? You can look at the stars after you drop me off." Morrigan was leaning with her back against the car door, watching him like a turkey in the rain. "At least open the doors," she grinned.

"Oh, yeah…" He clicked the little button on his key chain twice and the door locks popped up. Morrigan slid in the passenger seat and reclined it all the way back. She sighed and stared at up at the roof light, watching it fade slowly into darkness.

Zabel opened the driver's side and plopped in the car, letting out a breath and easing into the seat. He looked over to Morrigan and felt heat rush to his cheeks. He had to look away quickly, trying to get that image out of his head. _Damn costume._ She was lying in the same position she was in when she "woke up" for the scene. They had her stretched out on this king sized bed, full of black and red silk sheets that flowed around her body. Maybe it was just too much for him. He shook his head again and fumbled with the keys to start the car.

Morrigan smirked and sat the chair upright, buckling herself in. "My outfit bothered you that much?" she half laughed as she said it.

He looked startled but kept his gaze to a tiny little bush that sat at the corner of building. The car engine was humming softly as he sat there having a staring contest with a shrub.

She laughed, a hint of teasing in her voice, "Was it? I'd hate for it to bother you…" She leaned into him, her hand on his own that was holding the gearshift, and nuzzled him. "Especially when I wear it for the opening premiere," she said as her mouth hovered over his cheek. She left a soft kiss on his cheek as she went lower, hiding her face in the nape of his neck.

"M-m-morrigan…" he swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm himself.

She would do this from time to time. No warning at all. All of a sudden she was all over him, or anyone in close range. She'd lure them with her body, voice, eyes, and just wait for them to succumb to her advances. But this was different, or so he thought. Maybe that lusty glance she gave to him during shooting wasn't something he imagined. "Morrigan," he whispered

"Hmm…?" She had nuzzled him slowly, her face still hidden from the rest of the car. A kiss was placed on the skin of his neck before she bit at him tenderly, sliding almost all the way out of her seatbelt. If it weren't for that belt she'd probably be all over him already.

"Morrigannnn…" Zabel shut his eyes, and let out a deep sigh at the nibbling. He couldn't pull away, but even though he knew he was supposed to. "Morri…love. We…nh." Her mouth had locked onto a small spot of his neck and sucked. She pulled back after a moment, after a while actually of sucking sounds and small noises that came from his throat, as if she was satisfied with herself and the new forming hicky on his neck. He glanced at her grinning face and looked sheepishly away, placing his hand over the blood-mark on the right side of his neck.

"I wasn't going to bite you if that's what you were worried about," she said.

"It wasn't that," he stopped and sat there for a couple of seconds. "You 'ave to warn me, love. I'm not used to being pounced' n' teased," his voice was low but he knew that she could have heard him.

She laughed and that startled him a little, "If I were to tell you a head of him of what I was going to do, then it wouldn't be fun, Zabel."

He turned his head back to face her once more and really looked at her. There was always something that was different in her when she changed like this. It was like bi-polar, but not so extreme. More like normal turns to extra horny then back to normal and it won't change back for a while. "Keep to yaself for the rest of the ride, please, eh? I won't be able to drive, if ya tried somethin' like that again." He turned to face forward and put the car in drive, and didn't have to look back at her to see that she was smiling mischievously at him.

"I'll try my best," though it sounded as if she didn't really mean it. She eased into the chair and watched him the whole ride home. So much for not feeling embarrassed.

---------------

The car pulled leisurely into the driveway before the engine was cut off. Zabel and Morrigan sat in the stillness of the car and stared at the house. She had calmed down somewhat and was just eyeing the neighbor's bushes when she noticed the car was parked.

"Why'd you turn it off? I thought you were just going to drop me off and leave," there was a small sense of hostility in her voice.

"I was…"

"But?"

He shook his head making his shoulder length hair spill around his head. He opened the car door and stepped out walking over to her doorstep. She watched him and did the same. She leaned her shoulder on the door and looked at him. He looked up from his gaze on the ground and met her emerald eyes that still shone brightly in the little light that was seeping through the windows.

Zabel wasn't one to hold back anything, especially a little foreplay. But when Morrigan was like _that_ he didn't know what to do with himself. It was like she took all of his dominance away and kept it for herself, to be used as she saw fit. It was just too much for him to deal with. Maybe he was…

"Do you hear that?"

Her voice called him back from his inner thoughts. He shook his head as Morrigan tried the door pushing it open. "I thought I told her to," she walked inside with Zabel at her back, "lock it when I wasn't here."

There were voices coming from the living room. Lilith's of course and two more, maybe? She motioned for Zabel to be quite when he closed the door, by placing a finger over her mouth. She glided down the hallway and stopped. The sound of Lilith's teary voice caught her, taking her into a sort of dash. She slid past the doorway leading to the room and looked in.

Lilith had her head buried in the front of a girl's shirt. She was crying, softly, and was being comforted by another lady who sat behind her, rubbing her back in slow circular motions. The girl whose shirt she was tearing all over had her hands in the air, to show that she wasn't armed, or something close to that. Lei-Lei shook her head and had that I-didn't-do-it look on her face.

"She jumped me when I knocked on the door…"

"She didn't _jump_ on you, sister. Merely clung to you, for lack of a better word." It was Mei-Ling. Lei-Lei's older sister. Out of the two she was the calm more reserved one. She was rubbing Lilith's back in a smooth, soothing action.

Lei-Lei leaned her back on the couch sighing deeply, "Whatever. Anyway, it wasn't as if I could peel her of. She'd," she shot her thumb in Morrigan's direction, "chew my head off if I left a bruise by accident." She caught Morrigan's glare she was giving off and just simply smiled at her.

Lei-Lei was the playful type, maybe a bit too playful. She never knew when to back down, that's what Mei-Ling was for. They sat there on the couch with Lilith sandwiched between them. It was so uncanny that they were sisters. They didn't anything alike. It took Both Morrigan and Zabel a couple of months to believe them.

Lei-Lei was born with a bluish tint to her skin and an even darker shade of blue to her almost black hair, not to mention her ruby dipped eyes (not that that was an issue. People were just discovering different eye traits so no one questioned her). At first the doctors thought that she wasn't getting enough oxygen to vital points in her body, that that might have caused the bluish tint. But when they found out that it was just her pigment they let it somewhat alone. Doctors are like that. They either want to know everything about it or they leave you the hell alone, as if you've got the Black Plague or something. She was rarely sick so that was a good thing. Thus there she sat, quite content, smiling at Morrigan.

She wore a light red, almost pink, vest with a high collar. The periwinkle shirt had a deep neckline and showed off most, if not all, of her cleavage. She really didn't mind the staring that she got from passing strangers. In fact she kind of enjoyed it. Especially the looks she got from Zabel. Her hair was cut medium length so that it didn't quite reach her shoulders, but was still able to flare out at the ends. She always did like messing with her hair. She wore jeans that matched the shirt and shoes that matched the vest.

Mei-Ling sat on the other side of Lilith, no emotion running through her face at all. She was only two years older than but sometimes she looked way older. Her hair was just shoulder length and gave that feeling of business-like. It wasn't like she was always serious; she just gave off the feeling. No, she wasn't tanned blue. Her skin tone was sort of tanned but not as harsh. It was soft looking like buttermilk with a touch of chocolate. She wasn't dark by any means, but she wasn't pale either. She wore a thin tan button up sweater that covered her arms but only fell over the swell of her breasts. Underneath that she wore a beige summer dress that fell down to her ankles in a soft cloth. She smiled at Lei-Lei a patient smile.

Zabel had came up behind Morrigan and peered into the room, "What's tha prob—" He began to stutter the last couple of words, then just decided to stop trying. Lei-Lei always had that first effect on him.

"Hey, Zabel," Lei-Lei grinned.

He didn't trust his voice to work so he just smiled back. That caused her to giggle a bit.

"If you two are done flirting, may I ask what you two are doing here?" Morrigan stepped into the room. The feeling of having Zabel drool behind her was unnerving. She took a seat on one of the smaller couches that littered the room and watched Lilith waiting for an answer. Morrigan spread her arms on the back of the couch, tired and anxious. She wanted so badly to snatch the smaller girl away from these two, but held it back, fighting it.

"We came here to talk." Mei-Ling started up, leaning away from Lilith who had stopped crying now and was watching Morrigan from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, kinda worried that you haven't been reporting to us about any updates in the plan," Lei-Lei said, shooting a quick glance from Morrigan down to Lilith. Morrigan was smirking now, causing Lilith's face to turn pink.

"That's because I haven't come up with anything yet. Well not anything that would help us finish this faster. We'd have to wait—," Morrigan started.

"For what? For them to ambush us first? Yea, can't wait for that," Lei-Lei rolled her eyes and watched Zabel take a seat on a chair next to the coffee table.

"Whatever," Morrigan scoffed. She looked to the girl in Lei-Lei's lap. "Lilith, come here…please?"

Lilith sniffled, after affects of crying heavily, and got to her feet. In less than ten paces she was standing next in front of Morrigan, who looked up to her and smiled. Lilith tried a smile but it wasn't her usual happy one. Morrigan reached up and took her hand leading her to a spot on the couch next to her. Lilith curled her legs under her and rested her head on Morrigan's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. Morrigan brushed the Lilith's hair to the side of her face and kissed her forehead. Then looked up to the sisters. "You knew what I meant."

"Yea, but I don't wanna wait around for you to decide when you're good and ready to fight with us."

"You know damn well that I can't choose this, or when it's ready to come out!" Morrigan stopped petting Lilith's head and glared at Lei-Lei, heat and power rising from her.

"We know that. Right Lei-Lei?" Mei-Ling stepped in and tried calming her sister down. Lei-Lei just looked off to the side, arms crossed. "It just that I fear that time might be running a bit thin. We might not have that much left before they, out enemies, decide to come for our lives."

"You know I wouldn't get you killed, Mei-Ling. Not if I could help it." She was speaking to her but her voice was calmed some what as she was looking into Lilith's eyes.

"Yes I realize this but…" Her voice trailed out and she didn't know what to say.

"I am trying. Really I am. For the past couple of years I've been wondering myself. But we've made it this far haven't we?"

"By sheer luck, yes. But that is luck, Morrigan, and nothing else."

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Find a faster way to bring your source of full power to the surface." Mei-Ling eyed Lilith, but Lilith's eyes were only for Morrigan.

Why couldn't she look away? Everything they'd been saying were only heard as soft sweet nothings to her ears. Was Morrigan doing this to her? Lilith shook her head slowly and looked down. Her arms tightened a bit around Morrigan's waist. Morrigan looked up and petted Lilith's head gently, who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I am trying."

"Not hard enough I presume." Mei-Ling stood up and so did Lei- Lei a moment after. "We will be back to talk some more. But the health of that little one must come first."

Morrigan had almost forgotten that this teary-eyed girl, Lilith, trampled them. Why had she been crying? "Why had…"

"She would not tell us. All she did was cry and we comforted her, that is all." It was as if she knew what Morrigan was to ask of her. Mei-Ling was at the doorway. "Please hurry and find a way. It would pain me to see someone of his characteristics reign over this planet. I am not sure what we would do, if our lives were spared."

Morrigan sighed, and rubbed her temple, "It wouldn't help to tell you not to worry about it, would it?"

"I am afraid it would not." And with that the sisters left the room. The front door could be heard opening and closing with a small click.

"What d'you think 'appened?" He hadn't said a word when Lei-Lei and Mei-Ling were in the room, so now his voice sounded odd.

Morrigan shrugged.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Truthfully?"

Zabel nodded.

"Wait."

"But you 'eard Mei-Ling. I don't think she can wait. 'Er patience is runnin low."

"I know. But she isn't ready yet. I'd be able to tell if she was," she looked down at the girl wrapped around her.

"Well you know 'er better than I do, love. Let's 'ope that you picked the right choice, eh?" Zabel walked over and looked down at Lilith then Morrigan. "I-I…have to go now. I'll talk to you later too."

"Yeah, sure." She looked up at him, but the look was different from what they shared in the car. Maybe it had worn off, now that she was with Lilith. Whatever the reason he felt a bit calmer.

"Call me after she wakes up."

"Yeah, okay."

Then he left. Leaving the two women alone.

"I'm sorry, Lilith. I guess things are going to get harder from now on. And here I was, hoping that I'd be able to keep you to myself." She smirked at the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead again. She adjusted herself and lifted Lilith in her arms, bringing her upstairs to the bedroom. "After you wake, tell me what happened. Okay?" She placed the girl on the bed and tucked her in. She left a kiss on Lilith's lips and walked out of the room. "Time to feed. But I'll be back."

Lilith was left, alone to sleep. Morrigan knew she wouldn't wake, not until she came back. That gave her some security. But how long could she go out and not worry about Lilith?

* * *

_Yay! The fourth is done! On to the fifth and whatnot. Fun stuff. Groovyness and whatnot. Anyway, yea. This one was long. Muhuhahahaha! Oh oh.. I almost forgot. For those of you who don't know who Lei-Lei and Mei-Ling are: Lei-Lei is Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling (whose name I had to look up, oy) is her sister that transforms into that seal that dangles in front of Hsien-Ko's face. Fun stuff. Chea. _


	5. Act I, Scene IV

_Whoa, can't disappoint my readers. O.o; I have readers. Lolzz, omgosh I have readers. –sniffles- I heart readers, 'specially ones that pump me up to write the next chapter. I wasn't about to do it this early (not that 4 days earlier is much of a difference). But chea. You should see me. I have this stupid grin on my face whenever I read reviews. Is that what it's like for everyone? Hmm…_

_No, you silly goose, I don't own Darkstalkers. (But I do own the plot? Muhuhahaha! I own something! XD?)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so worked up, that I couldn't talk and—"

"I didn't know that he wanted to lose his head that badly…" she said to herself as she pushed from the wall and started a trail back and forth in front of the bed.

"—I couldn't think correctly. Not with what had happened. I really did want to tell you before, but I was so exhausted. And I was so relieved when you came home. Morrigan? Listen, I don't want anyone hurt—" The voice was a couple notches under frantic.

"How could you say that? Lilith, if I let him slide this one time, he's gonna think that it's alright for a second performance." Frustrated. So very frustrated, Morrigan paced around the room, seconds from what looks like, ripping her hair out. She tried to calm herself, but was failing, with closed fists at either side of her.

Lilith had just woken up not too long ago and was sitting on Morrigan's bed watching the woman pace the floor at the foot of the bed. She drew the sheet up past her nose so that only her eyes and unruly hair were showing.

The night before, one of Morrigan's "friends" came over and was a little too friendly.

_"A little too friendly. That could be anything with Jedah. What the hell is 'a little too friendly', Lilith?"_

And even before she started to explain what happened, the whole situation was drawing itself out in Lilith's head, even down to the part where Morrigan would be thinking about mounting Jedah's head. But seeing and listening to it in person was more than Lilith was bargained for.

The older woman and stopped pacing and took a seat in one of the chairs near the window in the room. She stared out and up, to the clouds that covered the noon high sun, with a sinister grin on her face. Her mind was clear and calm for the moment, ignoring everything in the room.

"Morrigan?" Lilith knew that when she had that look on her face, she was thinking up something dark and disturbing. Not from experience, but from sheer instinct. You don't want to mess with someone who looks like that.

Why would he do something like that, Morrigan wondered. She didn't really want to kill him, not yet. But, damn, she was close.No one touched Lilith without her consent; not long and live. Lilith was more important to the whole plot than some random help that she could possibly find somewhere else. _Possibly._

Jedah was good at what he does. Whatever the hell that was.

"Morrigan…?"

Morrigan had been thinking over Jedah's death for some time before Lilith crawled across the bed and placed her two feet on the floor. She stood up slowly, tentatively, and walked over to where Morrigan was seated. She kneeled, tucking the spaghetti strapped silky nightgown (that Morrigan must have put on her last night), under her knees and sat on her legs, looking up at Morrigan's still eyes. From what little light that was coming through the window, it made her emerald eyes seem to glow softly.

Lilith reached out and cautiously touched Morrigan's arm. The sudden touch drew Morrigan back from whichever planet her mind was on. In a quick movement, almost too fast for Lilith's eyes to follow, Morrigan was staring down the girl with her wrist held tightly in Morrigan's hand. Her eyes, even though her head was turned from the window, still had the eerie glow to them. Lilith's heart sped up as she caught the sight of this woman's eyes. But the feeling was overpowered. She winced and whimpered softly as her wrist was grabbed.

Morrigan blinked slowly and her "normal" eyes flooded back, softening into the face that Lilith thought she knew. Just realizing that she held Lilith in her hand she quickly loosened her grip and drew Lilith's wrist close to her mouth. She placed a kiss on the girl's soft skin before letting go. She reached down and cupped Lilith's face in her hands and bent forward, pressing her lips gently on the younger woman's forehead. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't be you who says that." She moved down to Lilith's nose and left a soft kiss there. "I can't even leave you alone anymore, here, by yourself."

"I'm not a child, Morrigan. You can leave me by myself—"

Morrigan tilted Lilith's head slightly so that their eyes met again, "And what if something like this happens again."

"It was an accident. It won't—"

"Lilith. Lilith…" She placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. Even though the kiss had stopped their lips were still very close together. Morrigan spoke again as Lilith kept her eyes closed. "I don't care. I'm just that selfish. I don't want anyone but me touching you…"

"But to kill him? Isn't that a bit much."

Morriganhad to work on either speaking softer or keeping thoughts inside of her head.She sighed. "What if he had hurt you?" she said as her right and slid from Lilith's cheek and brushed the small bite mark on the girl's neck. "…more than this?"

"But he didn't."

"Lilith…" She drew back and was staring down at the girl in front of her. "I don't want to go to the studio and worry about your well being. If I can just get rid off the threats, it won't build up so that I'll be neck deep in shit I can't handle."

Lilith understood her reasoning. But killing was something she didn't want and would find a way to get Morrigan to understand that and find some other way of getting back at Jedah. She wasn't dead so why should he die? "I know, but… " Lilith fingered her bite mark, "…I don't know. Just, there has to be another way."

"Why are you standing up for him? He nearly raped you."

"I don't think he did that or would do that…"

"You don't know him well enough to say that," Morrigan had sat back in her chair and stared out the window, glancing back at Lilith.

"But he had that guy with him that kept telling him to stop or not to go any further. I think that he'd intervene if—"

"There was someone else with him?" Lilith had some how forgotten to tell Morrigan that. The older woman turned her full attention back to the girl, "Who?"

"Promise me that you won't kill him…"

"Lilith, you know I can't—"

"Morrigan please. There has to be another way. I'm not going to give you another name to add to your list if there isn't." Lilith got to her knees and sandwiched herself between Morrigan legs, so that she could rest the side of her head on Morrigan's stomach and wrap her arms around her waist.

"So how am I supposed to help you then?" Her hand ran though the girl's hair; smoothing it back. She brushed the bangs out of Lilith's face, leaving her forehead bare. "I need to do something…" Lilith nuzzled Morrigan's stomach, making the older woman smile, "Why are you doing this…? Not that I mind of course."

"I'm trying to distract you." It was kind of sudden, but it might help, Lilith thought, to calm her down.

"It's working… But you have to understand…"

"I do. But right now, all I want from you is to be comforted. I really need that," Lilith held on tightly and buried her face in Morrigan's shirt. "What I don't need is for you to be out there taking people's lives. If you'd get caught and where would that leave me?"

The older woman sighed and ruffled Lilith's hair, "They'd never know it was me."

That made Lilith glance up at the woman's smirking face. She was slightly confused about that. Or was it scared that she was feeling. She had an inkling that Morrigan would do anything to keep her safe. But did that come at the price of someone's life? "Morrigan…"

She smiled and motioned Lilith to her knees before leaving a kiss on her forehead again. Slowly Morrigan got to her feet and walked towards the door. "Get dressed. I'm having Zabel, and those two women you met last night, come over."

That made Lilith's cheeks flush. She'd almost forgot how she ran and nearly bum-rushed the sisters on the other side of the door. They had dragged her inside and tried to calm her down as much as they were able. The crying had been much louder than the sobbing Morrigan walked into.

"How come you were so calm when I was hanging over…" She didn't remember the name of the lady she was clinging to last night and badly tried to remember it. Crying can do that to you at times. If you cry hard enough, long enough, you tend to forget little things like the random person's name that's comforting you. Especially if your crying is louder than their voice.

"Lei-Lei" Morrigan finished for her. She rested in the doorway and looked at Lilith. "I was about to hurt her, for thinking that she made you cry. But the both of them explained that it wasn't them that caused it. So I calmed down… a little."

"What would you do to them if they _had_ made me cry?"

"Did they?"

"No, but…"

"Then it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Lilith says as she's sat on her knees, glancing down to the floor.

"Lilith, please… Not now. Later, okay? If you really want to know, then later. Not now." Morrigan sighed and felt bad about keeping things from her. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? Morrigan was only looking out for her. Even if keeping her in the dark was making Lilith confused. Besides, she never explained her motives to anyone, not yet anyway.

"Morrigan…"

"Lilith." The older woman sighed and shook her head. "Get dressed. I'll see you down stairs if you come down. Stay up here if you want…" And with that Morrigan left.

This whole situation was different for Morrigan. She never felt this protective over anyone, but herself. So, she didn't know how to handle it, how to truly comfort some one, how to do any of this "true love" business. Was this true love? Morrigan didn't know. It felt like it, tasted like it, looked like it. So why was there this doubt. The older woman closed the door behind her and walked down stairs, leaving Lilith to her own devices.

"I'm just lost, Morrigan. I want you to help me… I just want you to tell me that I'll be okay. I want you to tell me why? Why am I here? Why do you want me? Why don't I know what's going on…?" Lilith was talking to an empty room as she hunched over and curled up into a make shift ball. She sighed deeply and wondered more. Why was she here? And why didn't she know anything about the situation? It was tiring to be the one left out of the inner circle. She hated it and thought that living with Morrigan would change that. But it hasn't, not greatly anyway. "Maybe I'm just being selfish..."

----------

Downstairs, Morrigan was lounging about in the study. Well, it was just sort of a room where you could come for quiet. No one really studied here, maybe except for Lilith.

Lilith… What was Morrigan to do? What she wanted so badly to do was to rip someone's throat out. But Lilith wasn't for that idea.

"I guess.. I'll just have to do it when she's not around, or something…" Morrigan sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She threw her legs up on the coffee table and threw her head back, staring up at the ceiling and the books that stretched along the walls.

_Knock-Knock! Ding-Dong.._

Morrigan lifted her arm up to look at her watch, before propping herself up and getting to her feet. She exited the room and her eyes caught the stairs. She looked up to see Lilith standing up there, wearing her white and black striped thigh-high socks and pleated white skirt. She wore a black button up short sleeve shirt with a small white tie that matched the skirt. She'd combed down her hair and wore her glasses, no rims, and looked down at the woman at the foot of the stairs with her blood red eyes.

"Nice," Morrigan said.

"Thank you."

_Ding-ding-ding Dong!_

"You're welcome," she said as she moved towards the front door. "But if you stand up there, Zabel might notice that your panties match your hair and not the rest of the outfit."

Lilith's cheeks flushed with color behind her glasses and she turned heel to go and find a longer skirt.

Morrigan had that classic smirk of her worn across her face as she finished the distance to the door. She sighed and leaned against the frame, counting how many more times Zabel was going to ring the bell.

"Having fun?" she said through the door, loud enough to carry.

"Bloody fun, love," Zabel said, sounding a bit irritated. Hey it was almost twelve thirty in the afternoon and here he was knocking at Morrigan's door while she sat there satisfied with herself. Whereas he could have been in bed a little longer, dreaming of Lei—

"Just open the door please…"

She stepped to one side and opened the door for him. She rested her shoulder on the door frame as he walked pasted her and into the hallway, "Mornin' stranger."

Zabel slowly turned his gaze back to him and glared at her. It was a lazy leer though; not much of a threat. "Ya love doin' this. Don'tcha? Messin' with ma 'ead any chance ya get. Even if that means, wakin' me up before I'm ready." He had started to walk down the hallway and sighed, back hunched and arms swaying slowly in front of him.

"Yea.. You give me the best reactions." She laughed a bit and walked up to him closing the door behind her.

He wore his hair back in a ponytail again today, leaving only a few strands to dangle in front of his face and the deep red-violet tips to spike in the back. Zabel never seemed to go anywhere without his numerous accessories. Only he seemed to wear less of them this afternoon, only a couple of bracelets and necklaces, with various symbols lengths and colors. That's if you counted black, grey, and off white as colors. He even left the spiked ones home, must have been a rough morning. He wore his dark grey cargo-type pants (he liked the pockets) and a long sleeved white shirt that hugged to him. "So 'appy you find me funny, love."

She walked past him and he followed like a good shadow. "Is Lei-Lei…'ere yet?"

Morrigan glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow at him, "Not yet. You're the first one here."

"Lucky for me," his voice was bland as he hunched over and trailed behind Morrigan into the study.

"Heh. Don't worry… They called not too long ago and said they'd be here."

Zabel flopped on the nearest couch in the room, away from the books and fine wood chairs. Just looking at them and the desk made his head hurt. He sighed and rested his head on the arm of the couch, "So d'ya figure out what was wrong with 'er?"

It took a second to realize that he meant Lilith. "Yeah, Jedah stopped by."

That made Zabel sit up, "What'd ya mean?"

"What do you think I meant?"

"Jedah was _'ere_ with Lilith... By themselves?"

"No, he probably had one of his shape-shifters with him. That's the only thing I could think of when she said that he came with some guy," Morrigan took a seat on one of the chairs facing the couch, and lifted her legs up and on the coffee table. "Since it was a guy, it either had to be Jon or Rikuo," she said this last bit more to herself than him.

"What?"

Morrigan told him, in a calm, or pretty damn near calm, voice. Saying everything from when Jedah came in and forced himself on Lilith to when Lilith woke up and pounced on the sisters.

"So what'cha gonna do to 'im?"

"You know what I want to do to him. He's been stepping over the line for years now. Just pushing me to the edge. I've been holding back though." She got up and paced the room, with Zabel's eyes following her. "I just needed a reason to do it… A really... _good_ one… and he gave me that."

"But?"

"_But_," she stopped walking and looked over at him, "Lilith's a little squeamish about my whole 'really killing him' thing. She thinks that I'm bluffing to try and scare him, or I'm really gonna do it and thinks I should come up with another way to solve this problem." She rested her back on the closest bookshelf and stared out to the doorway. "Isn't that right, Lilith?"

Zabel blinked and had to turn around to face the doorway, since the couch had its back to it. Slowly Lilith crept into the doorframe, peering in; her eyes flickering from Morrigan's to Zabel's.

"'E coulda messed ya up, Lil."

"But he didn't." Lilith sounded as if she was repeating the same conversation she had up stairs with Morrigan. Just thinking of it made her looked back at the woman who had her back against the books and her arms crossed oh so nonchalantly. Morrigan's face gave away nothing, just the calm grin she wore on her face.

"I know that. But Jedah might've been lucky. Usually he's got no control of his powers and things get outta 'and," Zabel said looking the girl over.

"That's probably why she couldn't remember why or when he and his friend left," the older woman said as she lifted off the books and sat back down, eyeing the girl as she did so. "She'd passed out from his energy and how much he took from hers."

Zabel looked back at Morrigan and looked a bit surprised. "I didn't think of it like that."

"You'd never think like that," she rolled her eyes. "Lilith, show him."

She didn't even hesitate as she walked into the room and close enough that Zabel could see her neck. She tilted her head to the side so that the light hit it perfectly, showing off two neat puncture wounds.

Zabel got to his knees on the couch and leaned forwards, like an interested little kid. "Ooo. He gave you that?" He glanced back at Morrigan, "But he shouldn't be able ta do that. He's not a vam—"

_Ding-Dong. Knock-Knock_.

"That must be Mei-Ling and Lei-Lei…" Morrigan got to her feet once more and passed by Lilith and Zabel, out into the hallway, towards the front door.

"He's not a what?" Lilith asked, when she thoughtMorrigan was out of earshot.

Zabel shook his head and settled back into the couch, "I'm not sure if Morrigan wants me to tell ya." He shook his head again and leaned his head back so it touched the backside of the couch. "And 'ere I was, about to spill info. Sorry, but if I told you without 'er," he pointed out, towards the door, "'in ere, she'd have _my_ head. Says that I might endanger you with too much information."

Lilith looked solemn and walked in the direction of the desk with piles of books on top of it. She had been reading them a couple days back, but now she just took a seat and rested her head on her arms on top of the desk, where there was space. She gazed at the trees through the window, as the rocked in the gentle wind, "Why won't anyone tell me anything." Her voice was small and distant.

"I'm sorry. Really but—"

"You're afraid of her aren't you?" She waited a moment then shook her head and looked back at him holding her hand up to stop him from talking. "No. Never mind," she sighed. "It's just that I thought I was starting to understand her and this world of hers she brought me into. But after last night…" She turned and faced straight forward, resting her chin on her forearms looking over the books spread across the desk, "After last night, I just feel so lost again. I just want to know what going all. That's all…"

Zabel sat there, not know what to say to console her. He couldn't say that it wasn't anything, especially with that bite mark on her neck. Jedah had come in a blinding wave and caused Morrigan to move up the "explain-everything-to-Lilith" date. Something Morrigan didn't seem ready for. Well that was what this meeting was for, right? To plan and figure out what the next step's going to be. Zabel was just hoping that it would be better than wait and gather information.

The front door closed and the sound of voices traveled down the hallway, getting louder with each word.

Lilith sat almost motionless, eyes dancing from book to book. If she heard the voices coming down the hallway it never showed. And she was usually the one to greet people first. Maybe this new understanding of actually being left in the dark, by a person whom she thought would tell her anything, was suddenly too overwhelming for her. _Tell her anything? _Maybe she'd just been lying to herself thinking that Morrigan would talk to her about anything other than their relationship. The sad thing was, Lilith thought that she'd have to wait to be attacked again, before Morrigan said anything about the "situation" her, Zabel, Mei-Ling, and Lei-Lei where about to talk about.

_

* * *

_

_Omgosh! I totally tried to fit more things.. Like happenings. But I only got this far. I would type more, but I'm afraid that if I do type more that you'll lose interest and want to go make a peanut butter jelly sammich. Or maybe that peanut butter and banana sandwich. Cause I know that sometimes, if a fanfic is too long, I tend to press pause and do something. But then again, I press pause for everything. I wonder if that's a bad thing. Anywayz, yea.. Things are happening…in the story… oooOoOo. I wonder how's this gonna turn out next… It might seem slow, but it'll speed up? o.o_


	6. Act I, Scene V

_I'm having a brain fart with my next story. What's really good with that? Oy, anyways, I'm back on this one. It's like the beginning of each chapter just pops up when I'm watching tv or listening to music. Tis cool, but oddly distracting. Hmm… Anywho, IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! Whoo! Yay!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Nyaaan._

Sunbathing. Stretching. Watching as people walk by, a cloud-white cat laid on top of one of the neighbors' cars. Its deep cobalt blue eyes, which were rare for cats, glanced lazily from side to side as its tail swayed behind it. Yawning and stretching out again it sat up and watched as two women walked inside of one of those big houses on the street. It jumped down from the car it was perched on, and walked towards the women, stopping just out of sight.

"Sorry we're late. Lei-Lei was having difficulty dressing this morning…"

One of the women, most likely Lei-Lei, scoffed, "Pshh… Yeah right. I was just looking for something. We _could_ have left an hour ago. But _somebody_—" The lady crossed her arms and looked off to the side, searching for something that probably wasn't there.

"Nevertheless it was you who…" the lady paused and sighed softly. "Ah sister, I'd rather not argue over something so… mundane." But her sister in question was already deep within the house, ignoring the little bit her sister was saying.

A woman who had already been inside, and the one who had opened the door, was laughing a bit as she ushered the last woman inside. Her emerald dipped eyes glanced outside; landing on the spot the cat was hiding. She smirked and closed the door behind her.

The cat was left outside as the door was shut. It eased out from behind the bush it was stalking behind, walked the distance to the doorsteps and sat down in front of the door. It tilted its head a bit to the side and pawed at the door. It meowed softly and ran its body against the doorframe before strolling away.

When the cat was about a block down, it stretched again and pounced a hood of a nearby car. Mewing softly and rubbed itself against the windshield.

The man inside smiled a bit, waking from a nap and watched the cat try and scent mark the car. He eased the chair upright and stretched a bit too. He grinned and rested his arms and chin on the steering wheel, interested in the cat on the hood.

His deep forest green eyes held a touch of laughter to them as he watched the feline, "And what do we have here?" The cat meowed and pawed at the glass.

The grin on the man's face widened as he rested back in his chair. He fixed his deep orange hair, pulling it back into the neat ponytail he had in before he took his nap. His hair caught him to his waist, and he still was not going to cut it. It sometimes distracted people from the rest of his body, which was a good thing, sometimes a bad thing. Just depended on what was going on and what the situation was. But right now it didn't matter. All he had on now was a white dress shirt and gray dress pants. He looked as if he just came off lunch break for some company, while he waited in the car, "I wonder what you want, lil' kitty…" He yawned again and reached for the driver's side door as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. As soon as it was opened, the white cat jumped down and glided in, jumping onto his lap before pouncing the back seats.

"You didn't have to wait that long to open the door for me, ya know…" this voice came from the cat that had just jumped onto the back seats.

The guy closed the door and rested back in the seat, comfortably. "I know," he angled the rearview mirror down until the cat came into sight, "But I hardly see you in that form anymore."

"You never ask," the cat licked its paw and brought it over its ear, cleaning itself.

"Would you, if I did?"

"No."

He shrugged and held his hands out to either side, "Eh. And you wonder why I don't ask."

The cat laughed, or tried to. It came out as a meow-something, almost a bubbly mew. Whatever it was, it sounded practiced, because normal cats don't come with a sound like that. Nor do they talk. "Fix the mirror."

"Hmm…?" The man turned around and blinked at the cat.

"The mirror. Up there." It moved its head towards the rearview mirror.

"Oh, why?"

"……" The cat sat there with a look on its face, "Because I want to change. Maybe. Just a thought."

"Oh, sorry." He grinned and faced front, fixing the mirror to its original place. "You didn't worry about me watching you change before."

"I was stupid before."

He laughed and glanced up to the mirror only to see what lay behind the car, "So being embarrassed to change in front of me, made you smarter, eh?" His eyes stayed locked there for a moment, as he grinned to himself and folded his arms over his chest.

"It has… In some ways."

The car was silent for a couple of seconds. "Nyan," the cat cried out softly, almost in a moan, as it's body stretched.

Even with his eyes forward the guy knew what was happening to that adorable kitty-cat body. He closed his eyes as if drawing back the visual memory of it, while he listened to the multiple shifting sounds its body created as the morphing took place. Bones grew longer, altered their positions, muscles tightened, relaxed and continued to do so until the process was done. And all that soft white hair was swallowed up into the skin.

Little mewing sounds came from the body that began to take shape into its female form. A human's body was forming itself from the small feline's. The waist thinned out, her hips and chest grew out, full and in place, fingers and toes stretched the out the paws, all while the body elongated, growing into that five foot six frame. Long sapphire blue hair poured from the top of the body's head down to the middle of its back. By this time, all of the fluff the cat's hair gave was gone and was replaced by silky honey-toned skin. The body moaned and writhed a bit in the back, shaking the car in its movements. Then everything stopped, except for the small, short panting sounds from the back seat.

"Nya, dammit." It was a girl's voice, about nineteen years of age or perhaps younger, that didn't match the maturity of the body. "Why'd it hurt when I did that, nhh…"

"Because you decided to change within a couple hours of each transformation. Plus, you skipped a step, I'm guessing…"

"Nhh?" She seemed to think about it for a while, "Oh… I went from kitty to lady…"

"Without stopping at your cat-girl form," he finished for her.

"But it didn't hurt like this before…" She whined softly and massaged her achy parts. She was kneeling on the seat cushions, her deep blue hair falling around her face, as she looked over herself.

"Maybe it's because you haven't done it in a while." He turned around slowly and caught sight of her body. The top half of her was drowned out by her blue hair falling down in place, while the bottom half, the low curve of her back connecting to her buttocks, to her thighs and the rest of her legs, lay out in the open. Well, it's not really the open if the back windows are deeply tinted.

"Where are my clothes?" She was about to move her head to look around but stayed in place, too hurt to move. She'd have to keep practicing that transformation until she didn't hurt so much from it. What had she done before so it wouldn't have been this bad? She couldn't really remember, not with all this pain swimming around in her head.

"Here…" he said as he handed her the clothes from the front.

She hesitated and slowly began to take them, wincing as she moved her arm and body to take them from him. Even with all this much painful distraction, she still remembered to cover chest from his gaze with her free arm.

"You sure you can dress yourself…?" he grinned as he handed off the clothing.

"Yes… I can do it by myself, thanks," she snatched the outfit from his hand, and thought worse of it. She mewled softly and clutched the clothing in her arms as she hunched over.

The grin was swallowed up by a frown on his face. He reached out towards her, but dropped his hand, "Are you sure.. You don't look it…"

"Nhh… Yes… I'm sure," her voice was low as she huddled into the seat.

The frown deepened, "Come off it, Felicia. You know I wouldn't touch you like that if you didn't want it. Let me help you…" He turned around fully in his seat, so that he was also kneeling on the chair. "I haven't seen you this hurt in—"

"I said I'm okay, Rikuo… I just need to sit here for a… sec or two. "

He sighed and eased back in the chair, "You don't have to be this stubborn all the time." He glanced out onto the street, and sighed again. "It would make things a whole lot easier.

"Whatever…" She sat up slowly so that the top of her head was seen in the rearview mirror.

Business, business. That's why they were here, "So what happened? Is she home?"

"Nya?" She blinked. The change of subject was a little to fast for her right now. "Is who home?"

Rikuo sighed and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, "Morrigan… Is she home?"

"Oh, yea. But she's got…" Felicia mewled as she fastened her bra in place, "…she got company over."

"Hmm…" The guy turned his head to the side, still resting it on the wheel, and fished out his cell, flipping it open.

She noticed his movement and leaned over the front seats, feeling a little bit better, "Who are you calling now?"

He finished dialing and placed the receiver up to his ear, "Jedah… He didn't tell us what to do if she had company. I want to know if we should still hang around here."

She slumped back into her seat and lifted up her light pink skirt, looking it over, "And what if he says to wait?"

"Hello…? Yes. This is Rikuo. May I speak with Jedah, please?" There was a pause and he turned to face Felicia with a grin, "Then we wait of course…"

---------------

"You guys have a nice stroll?" This was from Lei-Lei, who lounged out one of those couches the psychiatrists have you lay on. Morrigan had it so long in the study, she forgot it was there sometimes.

From the corner of the room, where the desk lay, Lilith sat up slowly and watched as Morrigan and Mei-Ling came into the room. Zabel turned around and stood up, bowing at the waist, "'Afternoon, Mei-Ling."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, letting her hips sway to the side slightly. She smirked, watching him, as she motioned the older sister to a seat.

"Good afternoon, Zabel. It seems that you can talk now, without the issue of you swallowing your tongue." She smiled and took a seat next to her sister on the couch. Lei-Lei, made a face at her, but slowly made some room for her sister.

Morrigan smiled and took a seat next to the embarrassed Zabel. Morrigan crossed her legs, as Zabel sat down again and stared at the most interesting coffee table. She leaned close enough to whisper into his ear, "What? Trying to make nice with her sister, so it'll be easier?" She laughed softly as he pulled back and glanced over to where the sisters sat. He blinked and watched the ceiling fan.

"Hello again… Mei-Ling," Lilith said as she stood up. "I'm sorry about last night…" She fiddled with the edge of her shirt, causing the bottom button to become undone. She buttoned it and looked up at her.

"Good afternoon, my dear," she smiled. "It was no problem."

"Yeah, cause she wasn't hanging all over you…" Lei-Lei scoffed.

"Lei-Lei," Mei-Ling said as she elbowed her sister.

"No, she's right. I'm sorry too, Lei-Lei." Lilith glanced down at her feet and adjusted her frames. She looked up and smiled a bit, as she made her way to the door.

"It was no problem really," Mei-Ling said again, nudging Lei-Lei. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just warn someone before you pull something off like that again. Ouch!" She turned her direction towards her sister, who was glaring at her.

Lilith smiled again and nodded a bit. "I was going to go back up stairs… But I could get something for anyone to drink before I go up…"

"No that's alright. I'm quite fine." Mei-Ling said.

"Yeah I'd like—" She was poked at and stopped mid-sentence. "Naw, I'm okay… Thanks, though."

"I'm good," Morrigan and Zabel said, echoing each other. Morrigan reached into her back pocket of the pants she was wearing and pulled out a small notebook, smirking. She flipped the book open to the middle and slid the pencil out from the top spirals.

"What's that for…" Zabel trailed off, realizing what it was. "Aw, come on, love. I thought we'd been over that." He leaned over and making it so only the two of them heard what they were saying.

"Nope. Now you owe me another dinner." She penciled in something to remind herself later and slid the pencil and notebook back into place. Who needs soda when you can get a full meal? "You're so nice to me…" she said as she patted his cheek. He looked struck then sighed some, leaning back into his seat on the couch.

Lilith nodded and turned to go. Morrigan called to her without turning around, "We'll talk after I'm done. Okay? Don't look like that, either… Make me feel like I killed your pet cat."

The girl had stopped just out of the doorframe and nodded again. She knew that Morrigan wouldn't be able to see her and said, "Okay," before walking the rest of the way to the stairs. She climbed them and went to her room. Lilith wavered in front of her room door, then decided to go to Morrigan's room. She opened the door and kicked off her shoes before she crawled into bed, covering herself with the numerous covers, all of them with Morrigan's scent. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The girl didn't know when she fell asleep, but she did; covered in Morrigan's sheets.

---------------

Morrigan opened her eyes and raised her head slowly, after hearing her room door close, and grinned. She rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and watched the sisters.

"So did you think of anything? Did anything happen?" Mei-Ling started off.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to that girl?" Lei-Lei said.

"No. Yes. And her name is Lilith," Morrigan said lazily. She raised her legs and crossed her ankles on the coffee table in front of her.

"Ah, so something _did_ happen. I knew that she couldn't _just_ be crying because you hadn't come home yet," the older sister said.

Morrigan was about to ask why Lilith just couldn't be crying because she came home late, but knew better of the girl. So instead she said, "Yea, Jedah thought it was a good idea to stop by without telling me first."

"Really?"

Morrigan nodded and told the sisters what she told Zabel not too long ago.

"Oh! That's why Lilith, was it? That's why she had that bite mark on her neck." Lei-Lei laughed a bit. "And here I thought sex was just getting a bit outta hand." She laughed again and looked over to her sister and stopped suddenly. The look on Mei-Ling's face was anything but friendly.

"That does sound like him. But why would he come now? Hadn't we scheduled a meeting with him, later this month."

"Yea, but Jedah's not one to follow set rules, let alone schedules," Morrigan replied.

"So when's the manhunt?" Lei-Lei sat up and placed her chin on her arm that rested on the couch. She grinned and had that eager gleam to her eyes.

The woman laughed a bit, "I wish there was one…"

"What do you mean you 'wish there was one'?"

"Lilith won't let me," Morrigan said.

Lei-Lei chuckled this time and sat up completely, "You're.. You're not serious are you?" She tried to hold back some giggles that were bubbling in her throat and was failing horribly, "You'd ne-ne-never let anyone tell you no. 'Specially some chick you found only half a year ago."

"It's the truth though," she said smirking.

"Yeah right," Lei-Lei said and she turned to her sister. "You don't believe this do you?"

Mei-Ling gave a small shrug, "You heard what she said. Obviously it must be true." That left her younger sister a bit stunned. "However, if you were to tell me of this some months back, I wouldn't have believed you," she motioned to Morrigan before resting back in the couch. "Lilith as changed a lot of your little… quirks, Morrigan. You seem to be more passive and yet more defensive towards the girl."

"Now that ya mention it. She 'as changed a bit," Zabel added.

"Shut up and sit there. She doesn't need your two cents," Morrigan's cheeks flushed lightly. What was this? The great Morrigan never blushed. But what Mei-Ling had said was true. She did feel little changes in her behavior since Lilith came home. Was that a bad thing? Would it conflict with what she had to do in the future? Hopefully not. Morrigan needed some of that coldness left in her to fight and maybe that's why coping with Lilith wasn't as easy as it looked. Morrigan had been a loner for most of her life, or tried to be. She didn't depend on anyone and didn't have anyone who depended on her. But here comes Lilith. She couldn't even fight off Jedah… How was she going to leave Lilith by herself, next time she had work? Morrigan couldn't possibly tell Lilith to tag along and come with her to the studio. Pyron would have someone new to pick on. And Pyron picking on Lilith would mostly likely lead to him badly injured and Morrigan out of work for a while. _Am I really that defensive when it comes to Lilith? _She folded her arms and traced the books in the room with her eyes.

Zabel knew better to say anything back and decided to just sit there, pouting slightly as he turned away from the woman on his side.

"Touchy, touchy," this coming from Lei-Lei.

"Well, my apologies for stating the obvious, when it appears to affect you so," Mei-Ling entered.

Yeah, yeah. Okay. Anyway, to get back on track. We're going to have to get everything ready in a shorter amount of time," Morrigan said as the blush lightened from her face.

"Duh! That's what we've been trying to tell you in the last two weeks!" Lei-Lei rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit.

"Yeah. I realize that. What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Morrigan held up her hand to stop Lei-Lei from talking, "Don't answer that. What I mean was that I need some… help. Nothing big of course but something. Nothing I'm doing is working."

"So you're in need of some ideas then, correct?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Yeah. I've tried almost everything she'd let me get away with. But nothing came out. Not even a spark." Morrigan sighed and rubbed her temple slowly. "When I came to power—"

"You were probably fucking somebody right?" Lei-Lei had a smug look on her face as she tilted her head to the side, slightly. She loved picking at Morrigan at every which way. Adding the fact that Morrigan gained most of her newer powers through sex, help had wood to the fire.

Morrigan smirked and looked at Lei-Lei, "What? Not getting any? Blue's probably not in season anymore." Her smirk widened into a grin as she saw the anger boil on the younger sister's face.

Mei-Ling and Zabel rose to their feet just as Lei-Lei did, to hold her off. Morrigan didn't even budge, in fact she was laughing quite happily as the younger of the two sisters was struggling to make their way across the room.

"Bitch! You never had to bring that up!" She shouted, her arms and waist held onto but the two people on either side of her.

There was a lot of "Lei-Lei please", "Calm down", and "She didn't really mean it… Did you Morrigan?" said, just to quiet the chick down. She was still angry but wasn't flaring, struggling around so much.

Morrigan stood, still smirking, as she made her way over to the woman, each stride slow with ease. Zabel struggled to keep Lei-Lei still as Morrigan came closer. It seemed that with every step Morrigan took, Lei-Lei got angry, "Love… If you'd just stay over there…"

"NO! Let That Fucking Whore Get Her Ass Over Here!" Mei-Ling's grip was loosening from the entire struggle her sister was putting up. "If she wants fight I'll be gladly to give her one!"

Morrigan laughed again and crossed her arms over her chest, standing just a couple of inches away from hell's beating.

"You are… not helping… Morrigan," Mei-Ling said. "I'm not sure if I can hold her any longer."

"So let her go."

Both of them, Zabel and Mei-Ling, looked at Morrigan. But it was Zabel who spoke, "You're not serious are ya?" Since the older sister couldn't keep her grip anymore, he resorted to lifting up Lei-Lei and carrying her across his shoulder. It wasn't much help, with her kicking and punching, but at least she couldn't get down and run at the smug woman in front of them.

"Please, Morrigan, you know how fragile Lei-Lei's temper is," her sister said as she flopped gracefully on the couch, leaning away from Zabel and Lei-Lei. One of her kicks almost connected to her head. "Just apologize."

"Heh. I should, shouldn't I?" She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Would it be childish if I said she started this one, first? And that I needed the apology instead?" A mischievous little grin crept up on Morrigan's lips as she spoke.

"Fuck you!" she kicked, actually kneed Zabel in stomach. He doubled over and almost dropped her.

"You'll get hurt if you don't put her down Zabel," Morrigan said in a calm tone, as she took a couple of steps back to let Zabel put her down. "Besides she won't hurt me."

"I don't think tha's what I was worrying about, love." He winced and tried to stand upright again. "I think that you might end up hurting her more than—" But another knee to the stomach put him kneeling on the ground.

Getting to her feet Lei-Lei stepped around Zabel's hunched body and stood in front of Morrigan, "This full-time slut couldn't even touch me." She flicked her wrist and a mini-mace came to her hand.

"Hmm, couldn't part from that could you?" she said eyeing that spiked ball.

"Never leave home without it, Bitch." She swung it a couple of times and gave the most darkest grin Morrigan had seen in a while.

"What happened Mei-Ling, she was more chipper than this." Morrigan said, but had her eyes all for the woman in front of her.

Mei-Ling sighed and settled into the couch watching as her sister set herself up as a brainless barbarian, once again. She knew where this fight was going from the numerous times these two butted heads, and gave no interest in this newest one. "She might have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, would be my guess." She watched her sister and sighed again, "But what you said about her skin color might have hit closer to home than she'd like."

"Shut up! Stop answering her!" Lei-Lei half screamed, half groaned. She looked back at her sister, "We don't need to answer her fucking questions anymore. She's not our leader and even if she was she's doing a lousy-fucking-job." All while the younger sister talked she had her eyes on Mei-Ling.

"Bad move, little girl." And with that Morrigan made her first move. The woman rushed Lei-Lei and took her by the throat, forcing Lei-Lei to meet her emerald colored eyes. Not another second past before Morrigan ran her power through Lei-Lei.

"AHHhhhh!" Lei-Lei cried out, and felt limp. She'd dropped her mace, because she just didn't have enough strength to hold onto it, and begun to claw weakly at Morrigan's hand that held her neck. She closed her eyes and frantically tried to pry that iron-tight grip from her throat.

Morrigan smirked and leaned in, holding up most of the girl's weight. Lei-Lei's struggles got weaker by the second. It wasn't that Morrigan was cutting off her air, but was draining Lei-Lei power and energy and filling the hollowed space with her own. In doing that, Morrigan gained control of the girl's body and could do with it, whatever she wished. A trick she picked up from one of her nightly rendezvous.

Mei-Ling stayed pinned to the couch, staring, almost gawking at what was happening to her little sister. They were tied to each other, Mei-Ling and Lei-Lei. So whatever happened to one happened to the other but in a smaller amount. One of them had to save the other if anything got that bad. But right that second, Mei-Ling couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't even save her sister if Morrigan did anything deadly right now. Though deep down inside, a gut feeling, told Mei-Ling that Morrigan wasn't going to kill her sister. Not like this anyway. Even Zabel fell into a mindless stupor, and he wasn't even connected to either of them. He just sat there and gazed up at the two women in front of him.

Morrigan removed her hand from the girl's throat and wrapped it around Lei-Lei's waist, drawing their bodies closer together, closing the gap that separated them. Morrigan bent her head downward and let her lips brush against Lei-Lei's skin. She drew in the scent of her blood that flowed just beneath the surface and craved to set the blood free. Morrigan smirked and used the length of her tongue to lick the pulse at Lei-Lei's neck.

"What the… hell d'you do to…me?" Lei-Lei winced and her voice came out hoarse and low, "Get… the fuck… off of me."

Morrigan didn't bother to answer the first question and just did as the girl asked, letting go of her waist, causing Lei-Lei to land on her knees. Morrigan smirked and knelt down in front of the girl, "Aren't you going to hurt me now?" She cupped the younger sister's face in her hands and made Lei-Lei look up at her. "I was soo ready for it…" Morrigan moved her head in closer so that their noses touched, "And you failed me again, Lei-Lei."

The girl tried to make the best evil face she could but gave up half way and just closed her eyes, "I wasn't… trying to impress you… or pass any of your fucking tests… this time." She took a deep breath and let out a slow shuddering one, "Nhh… Get away from me…" She opened one eye, half lidded, then closed it again, too tired to keep it open, "You've won…okay?" She felt defeated, "Isn't that… what you wanted to hear?"

Morrigan was nuzzling Lei-Lei as she spoke, leaving kisses all over the girl's nose, cheek, neck and grinned softly and talked in a soothing voice, "That's one thing I wanted to hear, yes."

"Then… get the fuc—"

"Ah. That was another thing… Your language is getting out of…" She kissed her cheek sweetly, "…hand." She laughed softly and nuzzled her cheek. "You've become a really bad influence. I seem to curse more when I'm angry. When before I usually didn't."

"That's not my problem…" She sighed softly and kept her eyes closed.

"Heh, it kind of is." Morrigan bent her head lower and kissed the dip of Lei-Lei's neck. "When I draw power from you like this, I tend to catch some of your mannerisms. And they…" she kissed her again, "tend to stick for a while…"

"So?" She took another deep breath and moaned. Part of it was out of frustration about the fact that she couldn't move. And the other part was that she was sort of enjoying what Morrigan was doing to her. What the hell! She was actually enjoying it and that made it difficult for her to tell her off completely.

"So… I want you to stop. Or, at least don't do it as much."

"I can't just fu… just… stop." She paused and took a couple of small breaths. Did she just hesitate in cursing Morrigan out?

The woman laughed and licked at the girl's neck once more.

"Stop doing that…"

"Stop doing what?" Morrigan smirked.

"…everything," Lei-Lei answered.

Morrigan kissed the girl's lips tenderly and pulled back slowly afterwards. "Sleep," she whispered on Lei-Lei's lips and not a moment later did the girl fall completely limp in her arms.

Zabel blinked and shook his head, with a dazed look on his face. Mei-Ling was sitting on the couch, her eyes starting to focus again, shallow breaths began to full out. She looked flustered and looked even more so when she glanced to the floor, eyeing Morrigan and her sister in Morrigan's arms. She opened her mouth, but closed it finding that she didn't have enough energy to speak.

Morrigan answered her knowing exactly Mei-Ling was going to ask, "No, she's just sleeping… That's all. Trust me." She sighed and began calling back her power from Lei-Lei's body, mixing it with the energies she stole from the girl.

Mei-Ling seemed to relax and nodded, as her eyes closed and her body fell to the side, landing on the rest of the couch. Morrigan shook her head and slowly got to her feet, "Zabel…" He hadn't answered and just stared off into the distance. "Zabel."

He blinked and looked up at her, taking his time as his gaze caught up with hers, "Y—" He coughed, cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes, love?"

She smiled and walked over him, "When you're able, take them home."

"But what about…"

"Don't argue with me right now Zabel. Just take them home. I'll talk to them and you, tomorrow." And before he could say anything else, Morrigan was out of the room and down the hallway, probably heading towards her room.

"What… What did she just do to…" Zabel spoke to himself as he let his eyes travel down and land on Lei-Lei's body. He blinked and tried to call back the memory of what just happened, but found it foggy and fading. "When did she… learn how to…" He blinked again, but this time it was too slow and he didn't feel like opening his eyes again.

* * *

_Muhuahahah! Fun stuff. Morrigan just can't seem to control her Succubusyness. It's not hurting anyone right now, right? So it's all good. I think. It's all fun and games, though, until some loses their virginity and gets their life force stolen away. Anywho, I did it again. Tis like my brain plans it or something. I wanted to explain what the fell is going on and why everthing is happening to their posse but stuff like this keeps popping up. Oy. Tsk tsk. I'm just addicted to Morrigan and her sexy abilities. Fun stuff and whatnot. On to the next Chapter!_


	7. Act II, Scene I

_Yeah. So. Here I am. After a couple weeks' sleep. T'was good. You know… Resting that much. T'was really good. Anywho, it's the next chapter. Yay! And Whoo! And stuff! Lolz. I'm so silly. Anyway, anyway this chapter 7! O.o Wow. Chapter 7?_

_Gah! Sue me.. o.o I mean, I don't own Darkstalkers?_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Andyou're sure of this?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. I mean, I tasted her power. And I felt how close they were to each other. So, yea I'm sure," Jedah said from across the room. He was seated, dressed in all black, with accents of silver and white here and there on his suit, in one of the two chairs that faced the office table in front of him. Fully equipped with the cliché stack of papers and a computersittingoff to the side. It even came with the executive figure seated in the swivel chair that went with the desk.

To Jedah's left-hand side sat Jon, sitting almost motionless, taking in the whole room with small eye movements. He had his hair tied back in a tight ponytail and wore similar clothes from the day before, with a slight color change; deep grey slacks and a matching blazer. He didn't look as if he enjoyed it in this office, but he also couldn't leave Jedah in here by himself. Who knew what this guy might do to him.

"Interesting. I didn't think that Morrigan would have started collecting her energy sources already." The man gave a small chuckle, making the woman on his right giggled a bit, more out of habit than really finding anything the man said funny. "I haven't even sent one of my people over to see her. No fight has begun and yet here she is gathering her pawns." He laughed again and the woman joined in, in a sort of girlish echo.

Jedah sighed and ran his hand through his hair, catching stray strands that had floated in his face. Jon gave him a sideways glanced then focused he attention on the other man in front of him. Both of them were getting tired of sitting in this office coming up with answers that they barely had. Jon thanked Jedah for that slip up.

"Am I boring you?" the man asked.

"No, it's just that… Since I helped you out, them maybe.." he shrugged, "I dunno." Jedah rubbed his temple and sighed again, "Is there any thing else you wanted to ask me?"

"Impatient as always," he said and the woman giggled softly. "Well I do have one more question. When you said that you felt 'how close they were to each other' what did you mean by that?" The man leaned in, closer to his desk, so that his elbows rested on the surface.

Jedah rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair, his head bowed down so that he watched his feet as he spoke. "It means that through Lily I tasted Morrigan. I dunno what she did, or what they did to do that. But it felt pretty big."

"'Pretty big' as in?"

Jedah slowly let his eyes roll upward to meet the other man's gaze, "Meaning that if it were to grow any larger and they were to somehow combine that power… You wouldn't stand a chance." He smirked and opened his mouth to say something else, but his phone went off.

Sitting up straighter than before, he answered the phone, eyeing the man who sat across the room, "Yea..? Huh..? Just stay there for a while. I should be there in a couple…" Then he flipped closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "Sorry. Business."

"It's quite alright. I was thinking anyway."

Jedah rolled his eyes again and slumped in his seat again. He was getting comfortable. Might as well, seeing as he was going to be here for a while.

---------------

"Nnnh…" Lilith rolled onto her side and stared at the wall. She blinked lazily, letting her eyes take in anything and everything in Morrigan's room. The pictures that hung on the walls, vases here and there, scattered around, some with plants and some just for show. She closed her eyes and held them closed for what seemed like a couple of seconds, and then opened them slowly again. _Did the room get a bit darker?_ Sighing, Lilith let her eyes follow the line up to were the clock sat on the wall. _7:34pm_ "Hmm…" She yawned a bit and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

_7:34? What?_ Lilith turned her head back to the wall with the clock and double-checked the time. _7:35pm_. It took a moment for her to realize how late it was. She sat up with a shock and fumbled at the sheets covering her. "I overslept! I overslept.." She said as she thrashed at the covers. "I can't believe she didn't wake me up! Ahh!" She cried out a bit and just stopped trying to get out. She couldn't think like this, not and get out the bed at the same time.

Taking a deep breath she sat up again, resting on the palms of her hands. Then grabbed her glasses from the little side table that sat near the head of the bed. While she was fixing the frames of her glasses she heard, from a corner of the room, soft laughter.

"I didn't know you were this frantic when you first wake up." As she spoke you could tell that she had a smirk on her face, by the tone of voice.

Lilith turned her attention towards the voice in the corner and knew who had said that. It _was_ her room and bed she fell asleep in, "I'm not like this in the morning." Lilith sighed and drew her legs out from underneath the sheets. The change had left her feeling chilly, making her rethink that decision and slip her legs back where they were. "I overslept. And I usually don't, okay? Not even for a nap…" She said the last bit to herself, softly.

Morrigan took a couple of steps towards the bed, making just her outline visible to her whole body and part of her face. She held her hands out to the side and shrugged slightly, "Okay, okay." Morrigan grinned, though it was hardly noticeable in this lighting. She made her way to the lamp standing on the opposite side of the bed where Lilith was now sitting. There was still sunlight outside. But from the position of this room, it was much darker than any of the other rooms facing the horizon.

Lilith blinked as the lights went on and watched Morrigan take a seat on the bed, placing her back to the younger girl. Lilith's eyes traced over the length of Morrigan's hair and felt compelled to touch it, to run her fingers though it, just to bury her face in the softness of it. She shook her head and locked her gaze onto her own lap, "I forgot when I came up here. How long did I sleep?"

"Six and a half. I think," Morrigan replied while she removed her shoes.

"Hours, right?" Lilith looked at her hands, anything to keep her from looking back at the woman on the edge of the bed.

Morrigan nodded; both shoes off and unbuttoning her shirt.

The younger girl swallowed, almost loud enough for her to hear it and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "Oh."

"Oh..?" Morrigan said as she leisurely faced Lilith. "That's it? You're usually more talkative than this, Lilith…" she said softly as she got to all fours on the bed towards Lilith. Morrigan's top was off leaving only her black satin bra that matched the dress pants she still had on.

The small bed movement caused Lilith to bury her face in the sheets that covered her knees. It was always like this. This feeling as if her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest and fly into Morrigan's. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself down. But it wasn't working. She looked as if the boogey man had come from under her bed and was creeping closer for the catch.

"Lilith…" Morrigan had crawled close enough that the whisper had crawled over Lilith's ear.

_When did she get this _close, Lilith thought. The girl's body tensed as she felt Morrigan's breath against her skin. It sent chills down her spine and caused goose bumps to creep across her skin, "Mo… Morrigan..?"

"Hmm..?" the older woman leaned in a bit more to place a kiss on Lilith's cheek then bit at her ear gently.

Morrigan had kept her hands to herself, but it was her mouth that did most of the touching. Lilith couldn't think much whenever Morrigan was this close and kissing. It was really, really distracting, "Morrigannn…" Lilith whined softly as she tried to scoot away from all this interest, but didn't get very far. She tried to think of something to distract the other woman, "Where's… where's Zabel and Mei—"

"They left a couple of hours ago…" she said, getting as close as she could to Lilith. So close that Lilith could feel the press of Morrigan's chest against her arm. The girl's cheeks flushed as she looked to the opposite side of the room, the side without Morrigan's body in the way.

What Morrigan had forgotten to mention was the power struggle that went on, between herself and Lei-Lei. It was the reason why they left a _couple_ of hours ago and not sooner. Zabel couldn't get up from where he was sitting and Mei-Ling and Lei-Lei were knocked out for the night. They were still sleeping when Zabel (after he knew how to walk again) had carried both of the sisters tohis car.

Grinning at the reaction she got, Morrigan sat on her knees and licked at Lilith's cherry pink cheeks, in a quick flick of her tongue and laughed softly.

Lilith was trying so hard to calm down. She had been getting better at managing the effect Morrigan had on her body. But the lick, suddenly called her back from that sanctuary, where she hid, before she lost herself to Morrigan's lust. She tried moving over again, but there was no more bed for her to scoot over on. From the floor, landing on her rear andsurrounded by the spill of sheets, Lilith looked up blushing at a smirking Morrigan.

The older woman, still grinning, reached down and took Lilith's glasses and tossed them on a pile of pillows that sat at the end of the bed. Lilith's ruby eyes followed the path her glasses flew and turned back to Morrigan, set to say something about tossing her glasses halfway across the room. But wasn't able to get at least one word out. Morrigan had eased herself low enough, that when Lilith had turned her head back, their lips brushed. It froze the girl, like every touch of the lips did to her. Morrigan grinned and kissed Lilith's bottom lip gently, smirking as Lilith's jaw started to go slack.

Morrigan kissed her upper lip and whispered against the girl's mouth, "I can't kiss you nicely if you have your mouth open."

"Uh…" Lilith's eyes fluttered and she tried to say something, but nothing seemed to be working correctly. Not when Morrigan was, literally, a breath away.

"Unless you don't want me to…" Morrigan said as she licked at Lilith's lips, "kiss you."

Something inside of her wanted so badly to kiss back or to just let Morrigan have her way, and when that thought kicked in, Lilith began to use her hands to inch away from the woman on the bed. Why was it so hard for her to do just that? Why did she want nothing else but to be teased by Morrigan?

Still leaning over the bed, Morrigan laughed a bit and drew back slowly, "If I tried to come and get you the way I was, I might end up on top of you." She moved and rested on her side, propped up on her elbow. The woman gave Lilith a smirk and tugged at the sheets that were still caught under the girl's body. "If you move any farther away, all the sheets will end up on the floor…"

Lilith stopped moving back but was moving forward. Because Morrigan was pulling on the sheets, her body was inching back to where she had started and even closer. Away from the bed the girl could think, somewhat. But coming closer to Morrigan always messed up her sense, including her common ones. Quickly she got to her feet, almost stumbling, and managed to stand up by using the night stand,and watched thewoman on her side, relaxing on the bed.

Morrigan sat up, turning so that her feet touched the floor and reached for Lilith's wrist, before the girl was able to step back again. She smiled and drew her closer.

"Morrigan, I can't…" She hesitated in moving closer, beginning to give in.

"Can't what?" the woman said as she pulled Lilith, so that she was standing between her legs. Morrigan hugged the girl's waist and buried her face in Lilith's stomach, taking in her sent.

"…I can't do… what you want… me to do." Lilith had her eyes closed and her head bowed, watching as Morrigan's face went out of view hidden in her shirt. Lilith's heart was still pounding wildly against her chest and she just couldn't swallow this feeling of wanting to get even closer.

The woman lifted Lilith's shirt and kissed her navel. With her eyes closed, Morrigan rubbed her cheek against the girl's skin and kissed her again a tad higher than her belly button. "And what would I want you to do?" she whispered against Lilith's skin.

"…this," Lilith whispered. Her knees buckled and she slid down kneeling in front of Morrigan, who cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips again.

Morrigan smiled, bent down, and pressed her lips against the girl's gently, whispering, "…and what is 'this'?"

Lilith shrugged and kept her eyes closed; blushing at the feel of Morrigan's soft kips hovering over her own. "I… don't know," she whispered back. How was she to explain something she couldn't understand herself? All of this was getting to her head. Why was Morrigan like this? Why did she want this, whatever this was? Why didn't she understand? All of these questions were swarming her head; that and this urgent feel to finish some bond with Morrigan.

She placed a small kiss on Lilith's mouth, pulling back when she felt a tear on her hand. Morrigan didn't take her hand from Lilith's face. She continued to cup the girl's cheeks in her hands and look her over, "You know I would stop if you wanted me to." She kissed Lilith's forehead because seeing her cry was the last thing she wanted to do, "Just tell me to stop… and I will. Because if this is too much—"

Lilith shook her head, and blinked, causing another tear to run down her cheek then Morrigan's hand. "…it's not. It's just that…" She raised her hands and placed them over Morrigan's, "I don't know what… I'm supposed to do…" She took Morrigan's hands from her face and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, resting her head to the side. "I'm just lost… And I don't want to mess... things up."

Morrigan watched the girl and ran her hand through Lilith's hair. It was just like how they were sitting earlier today. Just thinking about it made her smile a little as she continued to play with the girl's lilac hair. "What can I do for you… to make it better?" Morrigan's smile faded at the edges as Lilith looked up at her. All of the confusing emotions ran deep in her eyes. It was that same face she gave to Morrigan on the first day they met. All she wanted to do then was take that look away, and here she was, stirring it up again.

"That's just it… I don't know. I want to be here, with you. But I'm… afraid. I'm afraid of giving into to you," Lilith said as she looked away from the woman gazing down at her.

"So, you see this as giving into me?"

Lilith stayed quiet for a moment, "…sometimes."

"Why…?" Morrigan's voice stayed calm as she petted the girl's head. If she was ever to get anywhere with Lilith, she needed to know why.

"Why? Why does it feel like I have to put up a fight before I fall for you? Why does it feel like I can't decide what I want?" The girl closed her eyes and shook her head. She stopped talking because the sound of her teary voice was getting to her. Lilith swallowed, taking a breath in and letting out slowly, "Why do I feel like this, and you don't?"

"I do." Morrigan did feel like that most of time around Lilith. She had to fight the urge to pounce and take her on the spot. She had to hold back so many times when just releasing everything would have been easier. The fact that they were so drawn to each other was mainly because their auras were able to join somewhat, over the past couple of months. It was almost as if they were the same person, just spilt into two bodies.

That made Lilith glace up at Morrigan. "What do you mean…?"

Morrigan smiled andraised Lilith's head so that she could kiss her once again, "It just means that I tend to give into my call for you. Why should I hold back when I know I want you?" Morrigan smiled and quickly kissed her lips again, "Why can't you just give into me? Why are you fighting it?" she whispered.

"I can't just kill all of my problems away." Morrigan blinked at that."I can't just jump you… when you're near by," that part made her blush more than anything. "I can't be… you."

"And how do you know that that is me?" Morrigan asked.

"Because I can feel it." Lilith blinked and sat back, no longer between Morrigan's legs. It was the one thing that became clear to her, "I can feel it…?" She said again, a little slower. Great, now she was back to questioning her feelings.

Morrigan smiled and shook her head, watching as Lilith backed up and got to her feet again, "At least you can feel something. You're starting to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked as she started to walk closer.

Morrigan raised her hand slightly and smirked, "If you come back here right now, one of us might end up on her knees."

The girl stopped walking but asked the question again, her cheeks full of color.

"It means you're powers, abilities, whatever you want to call them, are rising."

"I have... what?" _Those aren't real. Right? Powers… Like in the Movies and TV shows?_ Lilith shook her head slowly, trying to wrap her head around this bit of information.

Morrigan got to her feet grinning, "This is going to be harder than I thought. How 'bout a visual?" She was about to show her what it meant but was interrupted by the unexpected frantic knocking at the front door. And because it was heard all the way up there on the third floor, they knew it was loud. So, Morrigan padded barefoot out the bedroom, down the stars and towards the front door that sounded as if it was about to be torn down.

As she walked out, Lilith followed her movement with her eyes, turning her head, keeping Morrigan in sight. Only when Morrigan was outof the roomand probably more than halfway to the door, did Lilith call out, "Morrigan your shirt!" She rushed to the bed, picking upashirt for her, and ran to Morrigan's side.

---------------

"_Please! Don't leave me! Not again. If you go in there I don't know what I'll do with myself."_

"_But I have to. I wish I could stay with you—"_

"_Then why can't you? Don't you see how much you mean to me? Aren't I more important to you than this?"_

"_You are. But if I were to stay with you then—"_

_ShZZzzZzzsszZzt_

"NYA! Rikuo! The TV!" Felicia said as she kicked at the seat he was dosing in, causing much of her popcorn and snacks to scatter.

"Huh? Wha…?" He blinked and looked around, and when there didn't seem to be any danger he eased back into the seat, ready to fall asleep again.

She bopped him in the head and growled, "My Movie! You did something to cut it off! Grah!" She closed her eyes and hit the door of the car, causing it to tip and shake a bit.

"I did what?"

"MY MOVIE!"

"Hm, oh! Oh!" He glanced down and lifted his foot from one of the cables that ran to the driver's side of the car.

"_Zackary! No! Please… don't leave me…"_

It was as if a switch was thrown. Felicia's eyes went back to the little screen in front of her, as her hand reached mindlessly for the bag of cheddar popcorn that she'd dropped when she was flailing.

Rikuo blinked, almost in disbelief. _Did she really wake me up from some movie that she'd probably seen a thousand times?_ He shook his head and turned forward. They were still sitting in the car, from noon. They were waiting for Jedah to call back and tell them when to move in. But there hadn't been a call. Even after the second call to inform him that Morrigan's guest had left, Jedah didn't call back. _Did a meeting really take that long?_

Rikuo sighed and eased into his chair once more and eyed the street. He glanced at his watch. _8:24_ Eight and a half hours of just Rikuo and Felicia. What did they do to keep sane? They went out, got some take out, drove around the block (coming back in time to see Zabel and co. leave), and now Felicia was in the back watching a movie on a TV that Rikuo had gotten installed some time ago.

"Actually… "Thinking back on what they did today, did bring up the image of Zabel hauling out two women over his shoulders. "I wonder what happened in there…"

"Shut up!"

"_You've come here alone, correct?"_

_"Yeah. Now just give me what I came for…"_

"………" Rikuo shook his head again and went back to watching the street between them and Morrigan's house. He leaned forward and rested his arms and chin on the top of the steering wheel.

"_What's this? I thought we had a deal!"_

"_I never quite said that. It's such a sad thing that you won't be seeing her anymore…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Zack, I… I never meant…"_

"_Ally. Wh-what are you doing here?"_

"Hmm…?" his eyes caught something red walking down the street. It looked like a little girl. "What is she doing walking around at this time of night?"

"Shhhhhh!" and she threw a couple of pieces of popcorn at his head.

"I hope you know you're cleaning that up," he said as he watched the girl… and a dog? walk down the street.

"Shut the fuck up." Felicia always seemed to get irritated when someone was interrupting her movies and such. Maybe that's why Jedah didn't have videos or cable at his place, where most of the missions were assigned.

He gave her an evil look out of the corner of his eye, even though she wasn't paying attention, and then went back to the girl. She seemed to be fumbling with a piece of paper, looking from it to each of the houses she passed by. _I wonder if she's lost._ He was about to get out of the car to help her when she stopped walking. The little girl just stopped and tucked the paper away. She must have had some pocket in the red skirt she was wearing.

He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, because she had stopped in front of Morrigan's house. _What did she want with Morrigan? And why does she look so familiar?_ Rikuo thought.

---------------

Morrigan had reached the door before Lilith was there to stop her from flashing whoever had been knocking. Morrigan had to glance around before she looked down at the little girl in front of her. Quirking a brow she asked, "Yes?"

"I'm… I'm…" The girl blinked her teary eyes causing the waterworks, that she seemed to be holding back, to fall down her cheeks in streams.

Morrigan blinked and frowned slightly. She was never good with cute girls crying, especially if she could do something to stop the tears.

"I-I'm lost! I was being chased and ran, and ran, and ran until I thought I lost them. But everywhere I look I think I see them watching me. And—" the little girl spoke in a hurried frantic voice, and when anyone talks like that, it's kind of difficult to follow a long with them.

"Made you're just paranoid," she wanted to say, but said nothing. She knew not to mess with "speical people". Morrigan stuck her head out and looked both ways, up and down the street, looking for anyone that might have attacked her. No, chased her. She didn't see anyone and looked back at the girl who was still running her mouth off. _Yea. She's paranoid._

She was cute in a "I'm-a-tiny-girl-so-love-me" kind of way. She wore a white shirt that was a little longer than and mostly covered up by a red zip up hoodie. She had one of those plaid schoolgirl pleated skirts that was mostly red and matched the hoodie and white knee-highs. At her feet was a little off-white dog, happily sitting there wagging its tail. _If they were running, wouldn't the dog be out of breath?Panting at least..._Morrigan eyed the girl, letting her gaze travel up and down her body. Something about her wasn't right. And she was still babbling on.

Lilith had just came up to Morrigan's side holding up a shirt for her to put on, when Morrigan shut the door in the girl's face. "Was there anyone at the door?" Lilith asked.

"No." and Morrigan took the shirt and walked away from the door.

"Oh…" Lilith blinked and looked at the door then back at Morrigan. As she turned to follow Morrigan a loud high-pitched scream came from the other side of the door. Lilith jumped and rushed to the door. She opened it and saw the little girl in tears, crying loudly. Lilith got to her knees to comfort the girl and gave Morrigan a glare.

The woman rolled her eyes and managed to get the shirt on, but not buttoned. Morrigan walked up to Lilith and drew her to her feet, "Just let her go, someone else will find her."

Lilith mouth fell open, "I can't believe you just said that…"

Morrigan looked off to the side then back at Lilith and sighed. She lowered her voice, though she doubted that the little girl could hear her over her own bawling, "Something's not right about her. Just let her leave."

"What are you talking about?" Lilith looked back at the girl standing on the doorstep then at the woman holding on to her arm. "We have to help her, or at least make her stop crying."

Morrigan scoffed and let go of Lilith's arm.

"We have to or the neighbors might wonder what's going on."

"Let them wonder. Let her go to someone else."

"If you didn't know me, and I came crying at your door, would you just leave me for someone else to deal with?"

She thought about that for a moment and shook her head, "But she's not you… It's not you."

"That's besides the point, Morrigan."

She threw her hands up. Morrigan knew she wasn't going to win this one, "Whatever. It's your funeral…" She walked off leaving Lilith with the girl at the front door.

Lilith turned and knelt back in front of the little girl, "It's okay, it's okay. Tell me something, what's your name?"

The girl sniffled and blinked some, wiping the tears from her eyes, "B-Bulleta."

"Bulleta? Can you tell me why you're crying?"

The little girl swallowed and said her story over again for Lilith. "And… And that's why I'm here. I was… was hoping that you'd… Anyone would help me."

"Of course I'll help you," Lilith said as she got to her feet. "Just forgive my friend. She's usually not like this around people."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault.This was the only nice looking house I saw. It was the only one that didn't scare me." Bulleta looked down and glanced at her dog, then sheepishly looked up at Lilith, hiding an evil grin.

"It's okay. Just as long as you're safe now, right?" Lilith reached down and patted the girl on her head. "You can come in and use our phone to call your parents if you'd like."

Bulleta looked up, with the grin hidden behind the face of an innocent, which she wore like a pro, "Could I?"

Lilith nodded.

"Could I bring my dog in with me? He doesn't like to be anywhere with out me. 'Cause his last owner was abusive towards him."

"Sure, I don't think Morrigan would mind much."

"Oh, is that that scary lady's name?"

Lilith laughed a bit, and then covered her mouth. It sounded too much like Morrigan's laugh that it sort of creeped her out.

"What was that?" Bulleta blinked and looked up at the girl in front of her.

"Sorry. Please come in." Lilith stepped to the side, allowing space for the little girl to walk by.

"Thanks a bunch." She sniffled and looked to her dog, "Come on Harry…"

Lilith watched as the girl and her dog walked by. She noticed a little backpack (the ones that can't even hold a notepad) and wondered why she didn't have a cell phone in there. Didn't all the kids nowadays have cell phones? Lilith blinked and shook her head. "Gah, I'm not _that_ old yet. I'm not even legal," she said as she closed the door and leaned on it, and then lead the girl to the closest phone.

In the kitchen, picking at some leftovers that she'd taken from the fridge, Morrigan shook her head slowly. "Why does that girl bother me…? I know I've seen her somewhere…"

---------------

Shuffling through the front of the car, Rikuo was looking for something, anything that jogged him memory of that girl. Something about her, he'd read or been talked to about. "Where is it? Where did I put that thing…?" he was whispering. From the last two clobbers he had gotten from Felicia, he'd learned his lesson… Somewhat.

_"Can't wait to see you in hell too. Asshole."_

"Isn't that movie over yet?" he asked to no one in particular. He sat up and looked out of the windshield and sighed. _Why did that girl just stop in front of Morrigan's house?_ It was driving him nuts. The fact that, whoever that shorthaired girl had been, had easily let the little girl into the house, bugged Rikuo even more. Morrigan knew something was up, right? That's why she'd closed the door on the girl's face. Right?

Music started to play and Felicia watched as the credits rolled up, "It's done now, okay?"

Rikuo rested his forehead on the steering wheel, shaking his head and shrugging at the same time, "Yea… okay."

"Something wrong?"

He didn't lift his head, only slowly turned it towards the woman in the backseat, or turned it as much as he could without lifting his head. Rikuo gave her a look, "No… Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" He turned his head back around staring at the meters below the dashboard.

"Okay…" She blinked and stretched out in the back of the car, "Well you missed a really good movie. Not my favorite, but it's up there… Hey are you listening?"

"Not really…" He said as he fished out his phone. Rikuo had called Jedah so many times that all he had to do was press send and it called his phone.

"Grr…" Felicia growled for a bit then stopped, blinking her eyes. "Who are you calling?"

"Guess."

"Oh. Him again? Just wait for him to call. If you keep calling like that—"

"Hello, yea. Connect me with Jedah please?" That was usually the annoying part. The fact that you had to call HQ to get connected to Jedah was always a pain and took longer than just directly calling him. But that's the way the boss man had set it up.

"Hello?" It wasn't Jedah's voice that picked up on the other line.

"Hey, Jon?"

"Yeah."

"Can I speak to Jedah?"

"Can't."

Felicia called out from behind Rikuo, "It's Jon? Tell him that he still owes me a pizza. And, and! A movie! Tell him I want it this week—"

"Why not?"

"He's driving. And kind of pissed off right now," Jon whispered. He usually never whispered.

"What happened?"

"You'll know when we get there. Still at Morrigan's, right?"

Rikuo nodded then said, "Yea, we're still here."

"Okay. Then we should be there in a few. Talk to you then."

"Hey, wait."

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Have you heard of suspicious looking little girl, dressed in all red, with a little dog in tow?"

"Ooh. Real descriptive Sherlock," Felicia remarked.

"Yea. I think," Jon said. He thought that it could be anyone wearing red carrying a dog with them, but he just went with it. "Why?"

"I just saw someone like that walk into Morrigan's house."

"Maybe it's just another friend of hers."

"Nah. I don't think so. She was looking at a piece of paper when she was looking for Morrigan's house."

"Maybe she's a fan."

"No. I don't think that's it either."

"Then what do you think?"

Rikuo sighed, "I don't know. That's why I asked."

"Oh, well…"

"But you did say you've heard of someone like that, right?"

"Right…"

"Like who?"

"The only thing I've heard, or been told to watch out for was a bounty hunter with a…" He couldn't call it a description. Not with information like that. "A bounty hunter that dresses like the girl you pointed out."

"A bounty hunter? That little girl…?"

"What? Was she really young looking?"

"Yea… Maybe it's not her."

"Maybe it is. People say that she looks like a little girl."

"Well, it couldn't be a girl like that."

"What's wrong with girls?" Felicia called back at him.

"Nothing, nothing."

"What?" Jon asked.

"Not you. Anyway, thanks. I guess. See you when you get here."

"Yea... Okay."

And they both hung up the phone.

"So…? Do we go in now?" Felicia asked.

"No, they're on their way."

"See I told you to just wait for them. And you wonder why your phone bill is so stupid high."

Rikuo sighed and thought it over in his head, disregarding what Felicia just said. _Could that small girl really be a bounty hunter?_

* * *

_Whoot! Done with long chapter 7. Fun stuff. But really… I actually stayed to my plot, kinda. Sorta. A little? Whatevers. Anyway. Yea._

_.oO( Don't really sue me though. I don't really have anything. And I was just annoyed that I kinda forgot to put that there before I handed this in. o.o Not that I mind putting it there. Really… I don't. u.u Please don't hurt meh.)_

_Oy, oy. I want to start a new story. But I can't figure out which anime(s) characters to use. Hmmm. Maybe I should just make up some of my own. But then I couldn't post it on this site. Oh the drama._


	8. Act II, Scene II

"Morrigan wait. .They'll hear us…" she moaned.

"Mmm… they'll hear _you_," Morrigan smirked as she lifted Lilith's shirt up and over the girl's head. That grin got slightly bigger as caught sight of the pink strapless bra Lilith had on.

Lilith tried to push away, but since she was trapped between a wall and Morrigan, it didn't work so well, "Nhh…Morrigan."

"You don't look like a pink kinda girl… What happened to that… deep blue one… that I bought you…?" she leaned into the push and between each pause she licked Lilith's collarbone, drawing quick gasps from the girl.

"Please. Get…get off… Not now." Lilith closed her eyes and titled her head back as Morrigan's mouth traveled up her neck. She continued to fight but was losing to her touch.

"But… It's more fun when you.. struggle like this." The woman took hold of Lilith's wrist and placed her leg between the girl's thighs, pinning her to the wall. She lifted Lilith's arms up until she was able to hold the girl's wrists with one hand. With her right free, she unclipped Lilith's bra, letting it fall to the floor.

_o.o; Um. Grah! You know… I would have made this part of the story. But that Lilith.. She keeps getting in her own way. You could have told be a couple months back, before I started writing this fic, that when you type up a story and get into character, you really get into character. I would have said, "Pshh.. Yeah right you silly goose." But now… Now! Gah.. The way I set Lilith up she's sorta like uber uke and whatnot. Crazy, man. Sigh. Hopefully, though, I'll find some way to get her out of that, "No means Yes" phase and that, all-I-want-to-do-is-cry-when-I'm-confused psyche. Chea, -.-; please bear with meh… Anywayz, Chapter 8?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"Wow, this sure is a pretty house!" the petite girl exclaimed. She took her time, exploring every crevice, almost any spot she could look over, before reaching the living room. "Is it only the two of you that live here? It's… so big for just the two of you."

Lilith smiled sweetly at the girl, trailing in front of her. "Yes, it's usually just the two of… us." She slowed her pace and thought back to the semi-conversation she and Morrigan just had. All of this time… alone together and both of them had been obviously been holding back; Lilith, because she was just confused by feeling this much attraction towards Morrigan. And Morrigan, because… Well because, she probably liked the chase. That's just like her to enjoy something like that.

_"It means you're powers, abilities, whatever you want to call them, are rising."_

And what about that? Powers? Morrigan had mentioned it and was, or seemed to be happy because of these "powers". _But… But she didn't have to be so cryptic about it_, Lilith thought as she pouted.

"Wah! This place is really big! Just look at the living room, Harry!" Bulleta cried out.

Woof-woof! Harry barked.

Lilith blinked and hurried to catch up with the Bulleta. As she reached the wide doorway, she spotted the small girl busying about; looking over all the figurines, multiple busts, and other priceless knickknacks Morrigan had collected over the years.

"Oooh Harry look at this one…" she said as she sat close to the ground, fixing her skirt so that she didn't flash anyone.

Lilith held out her hand and opened her mouth to tell her not to touch, but stopped mid action as she saw that the girl, and dog, had kept their distances. Harry sat there wagging his tail and Bulleta slowly got to her feet, moving to the next interesting piece of art.

"Where'd she get all of these?" the little girl asked, clasping her hands together behind her back, her eyes never leaving the ancient toy before her. "…they're really, really old."

The fact that Bulleta knew that these were Morrigan's own seemed to have slipped Lilith's mind, "I… don't know where she got them from," she explained. "I had asked her once before but…" Lilith's cheeks colored to a light pink. It was during the first couple of weeks of adjusting to this place, when everything looked so new to her. She had asked Morrigan how she received all of these items, but only got, "They were handed to me," which sounded kind of odd. Yet, that was all Lilith got before she was covered in Morrigan's plethora of kisses.

"But…?" Bulleta urged on, bring back Lilith to here and now.

She blinked and fought the rest of the memory off, "Oh, but, um… She wouldn't tell me. I'd guess they were handed down to her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Lilith blush was already fading, but she still felt a bit embarrassed for drifting off twice like that. "Sorry…"

"Hmm? Oh it's okay," Bulleta smiled. She knelt down and motioned something to the dog, so that when she stood up and walked towards the side table, Harry sat still in his place, mindlessly letting his tail sway. Bulleta beamed sweetly, pointing at the phone, "May I…?"

Lilith nodded and smiled back as she walked deeper into the room and sat down on one of the couches, "Of course. That's why you came in here, right?" It was something about Bulleta that made Lilith smile so easily. What was it…? Maybe it was the girlish glow. _She's so cute._

Bulleta giggled and cupped her cheeks in her hands and shook her head side to side slowly, "Silly me. I was just so caught up with… this place!" And she giggled again.

The girl's giggle made Lilith smile again, "It's okay. I was like that the first time I got here too."

"Really? Wow. You sure are lucky."

"Heh, thank you."

"But that lady… She doesn't seem too nice. How do you live with her?" Bulleta asked.

"Morrigan? She's really… nice, after you get to know her. That's all. Plus she's the one who brought me here, so she must be a kind person," Lilith bowed her head and stared at her knees, thinking. It was the same question she conintued to ask herself. Why? No. Not now.

Bulleta quirked a brow at Lilith, while her head was down. The confused look on her face slowly turned to a grin as she saw Harry moving about the room, sniffing here and there. The little girl blinked and put on her happy face again as Lilith suddenly lifted her head and gave a small smile at Bulleta.

"Sorry. I'm kind of out of it tonight," Lilith said as she ruffled her hair and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Harry and I have our days too…" She patted her thighs, calling the dog near, "Isn't that right Harry?" She petted the dog on his head and smiled.

Lilith's smile grew as she saw the two of them like that, "You two don't go anywhere without each other, huh?"

"Yep-yep. Isn't that right Harry" she said in a baby coddling voice. "Okay then…" she stood up again and lifted the phone off the receiver and placed it to her ear, hearing the call tone drone. Bulleta smiled and punched in numbers she knew by heart.

The phone rang once then, "Hello?"

"GRANDMOMMY!" the petite girl cried. Bulleta skipped around and plopped down on the couch, giggling softly.

"…the fuck? Who is this?" It was a male voice and he was the one who had answered the phone.

"It's me! Your baby Bonnie" Bulleta said. The smile she had on her face seemed to fade away, giving her that solemn look, "I'm sorry I didn't come or call home sooner, Grandma. I was chased so far away." The smile came back. "But I'm okay now!"

"Wha… Oh! Should I tell Him that you've gotten there already?" The man asked. "…Even though you took your own sweet time…"

"Yup-yup! I'm fine. I found this really nice house." Bulleta said as she glanced over to Lilith. "Uh-huh… This nice lady let me use her phone."

The lackey laughed from listening to Bulleta's little act and the voice she was putting on. "Ha… Yo-you can't be serious… Whoo. So. Um.. Yea. I'll tell him. But I still can't believe that hired some girl like you. I bet you couldn't even find your way… That's why it took so long for you to get there." He snickered.

"……" the little girl paused. She glanced down at Harry and he took a couple of steps back, making sure that there was almost a ruler's length between his side and her foot. Lilith didn't notice the little movement. Bulleta spoke keeping her eyes on the dog and her voice still girlishly happy. "Are you gonna be the one to pick me up… Grandmommy?"

"Huh?" he still had that edge of laughter in his voice, "Yea. They told me to, after you were done doing whatever it is that you do." He was "trying" to fight back a couple of laughs but was failing. "Try not to hurt yourself though."

Bulleta was speechless for a moment then cackled sending Harry cowering, whimpering in his spot. Lilith frowned slowly and rubbed her arms as if she was cold. The guy on the other side had stopped laughing and just sat there.

The little girl blinked and put on that happy-go-smiley face, "You're so funny Grandma. Hee hee. I guess I'll see you when you get here then." Bulleta bowed her head and played with the edge of her skirt, "Mm-hmm. Okay Grandmommy." Then she whispered quickly into the phone, her voice tight with maliciousness, "Just remember when this contract is through, you won't be able to hide behind your boss anymore. Plus, I don't think he'd care if he lost some useless, wisecracking, foot soldier like you. So you'll be… Free. Game." She sat up and laughed sweetly this time, ending it in her now famous giggle, "No silly… It's on Sage Avenue. Don't worry, Grandmom, I'll be waiting outside."

The man must have been in shock, because he didn't say anything through all of that, and still didn't say anything when Bulleta ended the call, "Bye! I love you!" and hung up the phone. After hanging up Bulleta smiled, all teeth, at Lilith. It made some of the tension there ease away. Some.

---------------

"Dammit," Rikuo cursed under his breath. "Where the hell did I see that girl from?" He made a wordless sound of frustration. At the same time Felicia hopped up to the passenger seat. "Why does that 'bounty hunter' bit seem to bother me so much?"

"Probably 'cause that's what she is…"

He looked up from the steering wheel, his amber eyes filled with so much confusion, "How can you say that so nonchalantly, when that chick just walked inside of Morrigan's house?"

"I dunno," Felicia shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'I dunno'?"

With that hopeless look on his face, Felicia laughed softly. This was one of those rare times when Rikuo sounded funny when he's flustered.

He sighed, "How could you laugh at a time like this? That girl," he said as he pointed towards the house, "just went in there. And if she is this so-called bounty hunter, then she was probably sent there to _kill_ someone…"

The smile softened as she listened to his reasoning. She blinked and thought about it for a second, "Oh, come on. Who'd be dumb enough to send someone against Morrigan? That's like an automatic death sentence for the hunter and the person who sent them."

He placed his forehead back on the steering wheel, "…but what if they're not after Morrigan?"

"Huh? Then who'd they be after? That short-haired toy of Morrigan's that lives there?" Felicia looked completely puzzled.

"Ugh… You really _haven't_ been paying attention, have you?" he said, rubbing his temples.

"Wha—"

At that moment one of those European imported cars pulled in next to Rikuo's causing a bright grin to grow on Felicia's face. The passenger side tinted window slid down and revealed a not so happy Jon and Jedah. Though that never stopped Felicia from crawling over Rikuo's lap to roll down the driver side window and call out, "Jedah!" Rikuo sided and rolled his eyes, poking at Felicia's side.

Jedah managed to pull off a grin just for her, "So, what have you two been up to?" He was really good at covering up his inner emotions, for any situation. Or maybe he was just happy to see Felicia.

"Oh nothing really," she answered for them, ignoring Rikuo. "We've just been watching out here… Waiting for you."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "You mean us right…?"

"Yea. Sure, if that makes you happy…" Felicia said as she pulled back and opened the passenger door. She closed it and walked around, in front of both cars and ended up on Jedah's side of the car.

Jon rolled his eyes and looked annoyed from the cat girl. Jedah watched her and smiled a bit shaking his head. Both Jon and Jedah knew what she was going to do because Jon got out of the car after Jedah unlocked the doors.

Felicia blinked slowly as she saw Jon's head peek over the top of the car. He gave her a glance then went to Rikuo's car, unlocking the door and sliding into the back seats. She opened Jedah's door and he unbuckled himself and opened his arms for her as she crawled in and straddled his lap. She smiled and enclosed him in her arms as she buried her face in the dip of his neck, purring softly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and used his left hand to brush her hair behind her ear. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered into her ear, "_Perch… fare tu amore lo_?"

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders some. Jedah laughed and kissed her forehead again as his fingernails traveled slowly down her back giving her goosebumps. His smile slowly twisted into a smirk at her body's reaction.

Meanwhile, Jon slouches in the back groans a bit, "Anyway, what were you saying about some girl…?"

"Oh yes. What was that about, Rikuo…?" Jedah asked as he petted Felicia. He grinned again and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek. From touching her he was able to suppress most of the anger he was feeling right then.

"While we were sitting here…" He glanced over to where Felicia was sitting then locked his eyes on the dashboard. Them together like that always was… awkward for him, "…some little girl stopped at Morrigan's house. At first when Morrigan had opened the door," he carried on, "she slammed it in the girl's face. But when… Lilith. When Lilith opened the door the girl was able to get inside."

"And what's the problem with that?" He asked as his fingers lifted Felicia's chin, exposing the line of her neck.

"He thinks it might be B.B. Hood," Jon replied for him.

"She hasn't been around for some time now…" he lowered his voice, still loud enough to cover the gap of the two cars. "Naturally, she must've gotten taller, or at least older since the last meeting that we had." He was close enough to Felicia that his lips tickled her skin as he talked. He ran both of his hands up her back, underneath the shirt she was wearing, then brought the tips of his nails down, grazing her skin slightly. She mewed slowly and arched back even more as Jedah kissed her neck, her collarbone, her—

_BANG!_ An explosion hit.

"What was that?" Rikuo jumped and got out of the car. Part of Morrigan's house was billowing smoke. And he knew she never had a chimney before. Jon followed suit and got out, so did Jedah and his cat. All four of them were staring at the house, waiting for other noises.

And just as if on cue, the sounds of automatic guns filled the night. Glass breaking here and there, muffled voices, then one Final scream.

Jedah's team all shot glances at each other. "Morrigan," one word Jedah said before the whole area was pitch black. The entire place was out. Street lights, house lights, even the silent humming of the cars they had on was off.

Jon was growling, a low and continuous as Felicia got to all fours and hissed. Rikuo stayed calm, as that was he way of dealing with any enemy that crossed their path. They were ready to attack. All they needed was his word and it would be done.

Jedah held up his hand, out of habit. Their eyes were good enough to see in dark, but they needed some kind of light even a little. And without the moon they had none. He kept his hand raised slightly and spoke to them calmly, trying to soothe their beasts, "Wait. Do not attack yet." It was times like these that the leader in Jedah peeked out.

"What Do You Mean…?" Jon's voice had turned into a deep growl, a sound that would turn anyone away. He had smelt blood. Which meant that it had to be a lot spilt for him to pick it up from here.

"It means that I would rather you wait… Than to become fodder for either of them," Jedah kept his voice the same comforting tone to calm all of them. "I love Morrigan, but I cannot lose any of you to her."

"How… How do you know that Morrigan is fighting now?" This was from Felicia.

"Perhaps if you and Jon were to calm down you'd hear what is flying over our heads."

It took a second for them understand what he meant for them to do. Both cat and wolf eased down enough for all three of them to hear the fluttering of wings. Not feathered ones, but ones made from the skin of those creatures.

"Bats," Rikuo stated.

They flew overhead and towards the house. Jedah, and his animals were able to tell where the bats were off to, from the glowing hue of ice blue light that fell from the first floor windows.

"What are they doing?" Felicia said softly, partly in awe.

"Gathering energy for her…" Jon's voice wasn't completely "normal" but it wasn't that growlish tone he had either.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

It was Jedah who answered, he placed his arms around Felicia and hugged her from behind, burying his face in her neck, "She used it on us before. It was prior to you joining us."

"But… You guys are still here. It… mustn't have been that bad."

"That's because… she only used five percent of what she could have done to us…" Rikuo said. From the small glow of the light his head was bowed and Jon's gaze was still locked onto the home.

"Yet it was still able to knock them out for a couple of days," Jedah said. "What she's doing now could probably kill this child and then some."

"Morrigan. Would she be able to do that…?" she asked again her eyes now fixed on the blue light.

"If she had reason to…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yea. Chapter's done. I'm sorry I ended it like that.. I just wanted to keep the other scene together, y'know. Cause if I had put it in this chapter, it would have come out hefty long and weird and whatnot. Hee hee. Yea, sorry about my bad Italian, too.. I took Spanish and French.. And Japanese.. Tis a shame that I forgot to add Italian up there. Anywayz, I remember from somewhere that Jedah's attacks were Italian phrases and whatnot.. So I said, "Hey!" And made him 'speak' some. Oy._

_Anywho, the next chapter shouldn't take this long to come out and it should be longer… I think. Hmm… Maybe I shouldn't say should.. That always seems to get me in trouble. u.u Sigh. .oO( This one really was short.. Oy, again. )_


	9. Act II, Scene III

_Okays, so this chapter took awhile for me to type up. Mostly because adjusting to the college life is, well _was_, taking its toll on meh. Oy. But now that I've figured out how things work, I've found_ time_ to concentrate on mah stories and whatnot. Yep._

_Oh, and another thing that I keep forgetting to up it is that: My earlier chapters are a bunch of hogwash… Well, that's what I think anywayz. Because ever since I've plotted my story out (so I know where things are headed) my earlier randomness seemed out of place. I dunno. Well… Later chapters might seem randomness too. Just because I've mapped things out doesn't mean that I won't add anything. Chea._

_**Disclaimer's statement:** "Me? Own Darkstalkers? That's a lie."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

"So your…" Lilith hesitated with the name of Bulleta's relative she was just speaking with.

"My Grandmommy?"

"Yes. So, your grandmother's coming for you?"

"Yup-yup. She said that she'd be here soon— that she didn't want me to burden you nice people," the young girl smiled, but it didn't hold the warm glow from earlier. Bulleta's smile faded as her eyes wandered over the room, sizing her space.

Just the sight of the little girl sitting there made Lilith's heart beat in little flurries against her chest. IT was as if she was nervous. But of what? Why was she nervous? Lilith only felt this way when something she didn't like, and mostly couldn't control, was about to happen. "Y-you weren't… a burden." She swallowed hard and took a couple to tries to get her voice working again, "It was… really… nice, seeing someone younger. Younger than me…" Lilith laughed in spite herself and it scared her. She stopped herself and took in a shaky breath. _What is going on?_

"Heh heh eheh…" Bulleta got to her feet laughing, giggling, chuckling, "_I_ wasn't a burden? Wow. I guess my performances are getting better… Or maybe you're just that easy to fool…"

Lilith heard the girl's voice but didn't comprehend it. She was too worked up on her breathing, to care about some higher motive this little girl had in mind. Her chest rose and fell with every ragged breath. Lilith knew she was drawing in air, but her mind was telling her different; she was suffocating. On what, she didn't know.

Lilith took another breath and tried for her voice again, "W-w-what," she paused, focusing her mind, "do you…mean..?" She lowered her head, as she couldn't hold it up and keep her eyes watching Bulleta. Immediately she saw the dog sitting at her feet. _When had he gotten there?_ The question didn't linger long, because she realized what had been making her choke on her own breath. It was coming from Harry. An aromatic vapor was acting on her mind.

Bulleta laughed and laughed, so loudly that it echoed throughout the room, "If I have to explain myself, then you're slower than they told me!" Her tone of voice lost that girlish appeal, leaving behind an older voice of a very tired and twisted soul.

Lilith's eyelids started to droop. Bulleta snapped her fingers; calling the dog and drawing Lilith's attention back to her, "Hey! Don't fall asleep on me…" Bulleta's eyes fell on Harry as he marched his way back to her feet. With Bulleta's gaze locked on the dog and it farther away, the air felt less confining, taking away most of the strain on Lilith's breathing. As Harry sat Bulleta lifted her head and stared Lilith down with those hungry eyes, "I want you awake when you bleed."

---------------

The back of her head tapped the headboard as her emerald-flavored eyes scanned the room. Morrigan wasn't on for casual conversations with some person she'd just met. Especially if that someone looked as if they'd get her in trouble for trying to be more than just casual.

Morrigan sighed and slumped in bed. She sat fiddling with the sheets Lilith had messed with. Taking a handful of the covers, Morrigan brought them to her nose, closing her eyes, and took in the scent. _Her_ scent, "…Lilith."

She sighed again, lost in a small daydream, and gave a small smirk as she let her hands fall on her lap. "How long has it been since I brought you home?" Morrigan asked herself, eyes glazed with past thoughts. "Only seven months… Yet it feels like forever. Forever since our first embrace." The woman smiled, still holding that distant look in her eyes.

_When was the first time I felt like this? Towards anyone?_ Morrigan thought. Her eyes left that soft distant look and turned it into something else. Something darker and troublesome. _It… It was centuries ago. When I first met Him._

"Orion," she whispered, afraid to say it any louder. "Even now his name speeds my blood… But what I have now… is not what that was," she said softly. Thinking back on Him had caused her accent to fall out. "What he gave me was love for Lust… He couldn't afford the other."

She took a calming breath to erase the memory of her first "love" and creator. It was enough trying to remember how to love someone unconditionally without her past coming back to trouble her mind. It was because of Him that Morrigan couldn't _just_ love Lilith, from the fear of giving her all and receiving nothing in the end.

"_Succubi… Incubi… cannot love. That is not what we do! We feed from Lust. From the touch of bodies against our own."_

"_But we, we can be different, think differently. We can _choose_ to love!"_

The sound of her own voice, from the memory, was heart wrenching. She sounded so young, eager, and willing to change… for Him.

"_And that is why this 'Free Will' gets in the way. If we were to choose, and choose love, then that would be_ all_ we would crave for. We would want and want and be denied of love because of what we are! Can you not see that?"_

"_What if I chose to love you? I wouldn't have to fight or be afraid of being denied."_

Morrigan's gaze was locked on one spot in the room as this memory played in her mind. Water welled up in her eyes as she subconsciously tried to shut these images off. To shelve it away to where it once was.

"_You cannot love only me. You just cannot."_

"_I could try."_

"_Try and fail."_

"_Just let me…"_

"_A succubus such as you, Morrigan, cannot have only one lover. Try and understand this…"_

"…_I don't want anyone other than you! I won't… I won't be able to go on with this… this… life if you leave me."_

She placed her hand on her cheek, cupping it just as He had all those years ago.

"_Do not. Your tears will mean nothing to me. I do not want this from you; because I know that I cannot return it… If you love me… you will end up killing yourself."_

"_Just let me do this… Let Me Love—"_

Morrigan gasped as if she were coming out of water, seconds from drowning. Her unshed tears began their paths down her face. She bowed her head, causing that cool-green hair of hers to hide her face as she forced herself to stop crying.

"It was so long ago… so long ago," she kept telling herself. So why the tears now? What He had said was true. Everything that happened had been because she loved Him and He did not love her back.

She had given in to loving Him, wanting only Him and that had destroyed her power base. If that were the only thing that would have happened, Morrigan wouldn't have minded.

"_You can hardly draw them to your embrace. Hardly enrapture their human minds and drink from their souls. If you do not feed properly, then you will surely—" _

Morrigan had calmed down enough to shut her mind off. All of the memories of Orion began to bury themselves back to where they belonged. Locked up once again.

"She's not like you… Orion," her voice thick with her accent and choked back tears.

She curled up on her side and drew the covers around her body. _Was it from her scent that sparked my memories of Him?_ Morrigan thought slowly. The tears on her face dried, leaving no hint of sadness and her body and face cool and at ease.

She sighed and cuddled with the covers, a lame substitute for who she really wanted to wrap her arms around.

It had to have been, at least, a couple of minuets after she got comfortable, that she heard laughing; wicked laughing. Morrigan sprang up and slid her body to the edge of the bed so that her legs draped, "Dammit!" _How did I forget that Lilith was still down there with that girl?_ "Orion…"

As Morrigan got out of her room and ran down the stairs towards the living room, she searched her mind for where she saw that small girl's face. "Those eyes of hers. They pierce my memory. Yet I forget why." _Fuck._

---------------

The sound of broken furniture, gun shots, and Lilith's voice screamed through the hallway and made Morrigan sprint, almost glide, the rest of the way to the doorframe. A broken couch wasn't the reason for the speed up.

"Lilith!" Morrigan said as she tried to go past the doorway, but something kept her back. The air was thick with a stifling knockout gas. She almost stumbled into the room from the scene Bulleta had set up, but kept herself balanced, gripping onto the doorframe.

The couch Lilith had been sitting on was overturned, while Lilith was half-pinned to the blood-splattered wall. Lilith's head hung limply as her body leaned against the wall. Blood was everywhere, sprinkled on the seats and floor, as most of it oozed down the wall. That should have been enough to get Morrigan through the door, but she was still frozen in place, by the gas.

Morrigan's eyes followed the length of Lilith's body. The black and white stripped outfit Lilith wore was drenched in her own crimson blood. Small holes in her shirt exposed her skin and told where the bullets had entered. Morrigan's heart had stopped and everything stood still.

"I SAID TO KEEP YOUR," Bulleta fired twice at Lilith, a bullet in each thigh, "GODDAMN EYES OPEN!"

Lilith screamed, and then coughed up blood as her body slid to the floor, revealing the bullet holds in the wall behind her.

"Oh, You're no FUN Anymore!" Bulleta said as she popped out her empty magazine, clicked in a new one, and then cocked the chamber (more out of habit from the older versions).

Bulleta sighted down the barrel and cackled, "Where's your bat-bitch now?" As her finger brushed the trigger, her cackle died and became a malicious grin.

In the next moment Bulleta was punched, knocked off her feet, and flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall from where Morrigan was now standing. From the force of Bulleta hitting the wall, most of the figurines crashed to the floor around the girl.

The effect of the gas was completely worn off as Morrigan watched her attack connect, sending Bulleta crashing towards the wall. Morrigan's sidestepped, watching the little girl, then dashed towards her fallen love. She knelt in front of Lilith and cautiously ran her hands over the wounds, hovering just above them. "Li-lilith…" she whispered her name. "Lilith."

"…morrigan," Lilith's voice sounded weak and gargled. Blood dribbled down the corners of her mouth as she tried to talk and draw breath.

Morrigan held Lilith's face in her hands, steadying her head. Lilith's eyes fluttered open and fought to stay focused. When she was able to see Morrigan clearly, the tears Lilith had been holding back quickly ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Sorry… sorry," Morrigan whispered against the top of Lilith's head. She pressed her lips against Lilith's skin and breathed her power through the girl's body, searching for all of the wounds. Three in her right arm, five near her stomach, one near her heart, and two in each leg. _Nothing vital, but she won't be able to survive much longer if she stays like this._

"…mo-morrigan…"

"Shh… Don't talk. Save your—"

--Bulleta shook off and lazily got to her feet. She used the wall for balance and glanced around the room. Her handgun had been knocked out of her grip as she hit the wall, and was nowhere in sight. Her eyes frantically searched for it and Harry, in that order. What good's a dog when you're dead?

She spotted the handgun and Harry, and the two demons by the wall. She measured her distance, steadied herself, and then whipped out her automatic. Bulleta fired, spraying bullets everywhere, not caring what she hit.

In the last second, Morrigan blocked the attack, using her "shield". Lilith, in the state she was in, saw something large and leathery split from Morrigan's mid-back. Her eyes felt so heavy and her body felt distant, as did everything else. _What… are you, Morrigan?_ After the brief sight of Morrigan sprouting new appendages, Lilith lost the fight to stay awake and slipped into the dark.

Calling her bats so quickly, made Morrigan stagger somewhat. At least it guarded them from the barrage of bullets that Bulleta continued to send their way.

She sighed then glanced down at Lilith in her hands, "Lilith!" Her heart raced, making her defense waver slightly. One of Bulleta's shots whizzed past Morrigan's head, drawing her gaze to the source. The sight of that "sweet and innocent" girl had all but disappeared.

Bulleta's pupils were drowning in the fiery light of the rest of her eyes. She wore the grin of a killer who didn't care how the job was finished; only that she got paid in the end. But what had caused that?

Bulleta let her hand with the gun drop to her side and picked up her girly voice again, "That wing of yours is in the way. Mind moving it, Miss Aenslaed?" Her split personality like characteristics always seemed to throw people off.

Morrigan gave one more glance at Lilith's limp body before carefully laying her on her back. She stood, getting to her feet in a dance-like grace. She flexed her wing and without having to "call" or say anything, bats came and swarmed Morrigan's body.

"Changing?" Bulleta still played the sweet girl's voice. "That's… CHEATING!" and she lifted her gun and shot at the bats. A handful of them fell to the ground twitching, only to get back up and join the others.

"YOU'RE CHEATING! CHEATING! CHEATING! CHEATING!" she continued screaming, shooting until the gun clicked empty. She threw the empty firearm aside and drew out a semi-automatic, one with a little more firepower, and aimed it at Lilith's body. She circled around until she had a nice spot and grinned.

Morrigan's clothes peeled away as another outfit seemed to drip into place. The black leather type material that covered much of her upper body seemed poured on, hugging her curves, and left little to the imagination. Her arms and legs were wrapped in a similar material of silk, only that her legs carried a pattern of miniature bats. Her black boots ran up to her ankles where they buckled off. As everything got into place, most of the bats melded into a smaller set of wings that sat on her head. Morrigan's new appearance breathed through her body and gave it another personality.

Her eyes caught sight of Bulleta's new ammunition and target. Before the girl had time to get herself into position, Morrigan called her bats to lift Lilith's body up and out of the room. As she watched her love's body being carried off to safety, Morrigan held one of her bats, until it burned of blue flame and shot it Bulleta.

The bat hit and the little girl stumbled and her shot went wayward. She cursed under her breath, got to her feet, and shot at Lilith's floating body. She missed as another bat hit her square in the chest. Bulleta doubled over and fell to her knees. She huffed and raised her head up to a smirking Morrigan.

Looking down at the smaller girl, Morrigan's mind had another flashback. She fought it back and had help from Bulleta's voice as she spoke, "Is she dead…?" she sounded a bit strained as she caught her breath. Bulleta laughed a bit wheezy, "Heh heh… The first time I missed that bitch's heart—"

Morrigan's fist connected with Bulleta's jaw, for the second time, and it sent her sliding across the room. Morrigan's rage seeped through her skin and crawled against everything in the room. She shot her energy out, making all of the windows pop, showering Bulleta's body in glass.

The little girl sat up slowly with Harry nudging at her arm, "Get away From ME!" she yelled as she hit the dog, sending him flying. He whimpered softly as he hit the floor and stayed there. Bulleta's eyes were all for the demon who stalked in front of her. She spat blood at Morrigan's feet, "Don't come any closer, or I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Try me…" Morrigan beckoned, her voice sounding much calmer than Bulleta's. She crossed her arms and took another step, challenging the little girl.

Bulleta bounced to her feet and held up her rocket launcher. Her body wobbled, not from the weight of the weaponry, but from the two hits to the head that Morrigan had given her.

Morrigan was shocked but quickly hit it and steadied herself. She had to end this now, before that girl pulled anything else out; anything that might not only destroy the house but the whole city.

The girl fired and doubled over again, this time from the recoil.

Morrigan braced herself and held her hands forward, palms out, waiting for the rocket. It hit and the force of it sent a shockwave through Morrigan's body. It made her heels dig into the floor and her wings flare out, breaking down into her bats. When the missile ran out and stopped moving, Morrigan tossed it behind her where her bats caught it and dragged it down the makeshift hold the formed.

Bulleta's eyes widened in disbelief as her rocket was stopped and was taken out. She shook off the feeling and aimed again for the second shot. She couldn't wait and miss this chance.

Morrigan wasn't going to sit around and wait for the next one. She dashed, her flurry of bats lagging behind, as she made her way towards Bulleta and her firearm.

It was just too fast for the girl's eyes to follow and in the next moment Morrigan was clutching at her neck, lifting the small girl off her feet. Bulleta dropped her rocket launcher to claw at Morrigan's hands. Her eyes were too wide as she stared down at Morrigan. She swallowed hard and tested her voice, "…Orion," she whispered, "Orion didn't want _you_ dead. He… was only after the girl's… body."

The sound of His name made Morrigan loosen her grip on the girl's throat. This was Bulleta's chance to slip out. She snuck out a dagger and drove it in, stabbing Morrigan between her breasts.

Morrigan screamed and dropped the girl as she jumped back, grabbing at the blade. She slowly drew it out of her flesh and tossed it aside, away from the little devil in front of her. She began healing herself, and when she knew she could speak without sounding shocked she asked, "Who… are you?"

The little girl had landed on her butt and rubbed at her neck, easing some of the pain. She glanced up then down to Morrigan's feet, as she spoke, "Don't remember me?" Bulleta looked up again and this time gave Morrigan the face of a lost and helpless little girl, "You couldn't kill me then… And you can't even kill me now…" She giggled softly and stopped as it hurt some part of her to laugh. "All I wanted was mommy…"

Morrigan's mind went racing again. So many memories broke free flooding everything she had control over. She yelled out wordlessly and held the sides of her head, covering her ears as she fell to her knees. Her bats flew in frantic paths, crashing into the walls, lights, and the floor. Some dipped and dived by Bulleta head, missing her by inches.

Morrigan cried out again, louder this time as she sent a wave of her power out and around her, sending everything into a stilled darkness. In that moment everything became quiet. Everything became one thing that Morrigan could control…

Bulleta eyes searched the pitch-black room for any source of light, any bit of sound. Nothing, not even the neighbor's house lights, streetlights, came through the broken windows. Nothing, not even the chirping of the crickets outside made a sound. It was just that deathly quiet and darkness that would drive anyone insane. Then Bulleta saw it… Her, out of the corner of her eye.

A blue light, a calming ocean blue, radiated from Morrigan; illuminating the woman's outline. It grew brighter until both of them were bathed in the light and Bulleta could see what was happening.

Morrigan's body had relaxed and was floating inches away from the ground. Her hair seemed weightless as it drifted carelessly around her face. Her eyes were still closed as if she were in a peaceful dream, all of her past memories stared to lock up once more.

Bulleta's heart began to race. She stared at the distant figure. The girl knew she was out of ammo and started to get to her feet, when one of the bats flew in and knocked her back down. Wincing, she followed the bat with her eyes and saw in terror what had been really going on.

Hundreds and hundreds of bats packed into the room forming some deadly monstrosity behind Morrigan's back. As the size of the object got bigger, the light grew and more bats flew into the room. Bulleta knew that what she saw growing in front of her was what would end her life, and all she could do was laugh.

At the sound of that laughing, Morrigan opened her eyes and sighted the girl. She had remembered where she saw her from; where they had seen her before.

-------

Bulleta was from one of the thousands of villages she and Orion had destroyed out of fun. They had killed anyone who stood in their way and took the others that they would feed from until they got bored again. But this girl's family was different.

They were a family of immortals, who gained their long lives from the blood of a demon. Orion thought that that would have been a challenge to kill them and end their boredom. To which Morrigan had agreed and joined in.

They were able to defeat most if not all of the people in the castle before they reached the inner chamber, where this child and her mother lay. Her father had pleaded with Orion to leave his wife and daughter and take his life instead.

"Well since he gives his life so willingly…" Orion laughed.

"Please sir… I beg of you," the old man said.

"Morrigan…? What do you think?" Orion smirked and snaked behind Bulleta's father.

"…He holds nothing that interests me," Morrigan said as she walked past them both and headed into the sleeping chamber.

Orion shrugged and forced his hand through the man's back puncturing a lung and his heart. He laughed and slid his hand out watching as the man fell on his face, kissing the floor.

"Ahhh! Get away you Demon!" It was a woman's voice. She was fighting off Morrigan in the room.

Morrigan laughed and pounced, pinning the woman to the bed and sending the little girl to the floor.

Orion came in using one of the drapes to clean the cold blood from his hand, "Having too much fun are we?"

"You never let me have enough," Morrigan purred against the woman's skin before she started to scream and kick at her again.

"It is because you play with your food, that I do not let you have your way all the time."

"I don't play all of the time…" Morrigan smirked and bit into the mother's neck, quieting the woman.

"Yes. You do. You do it even now. You play with her when you could have taken her already."

Morrigan sat up, straddling the woman's hips as she looked to Orion, "Is that so wrong? She will go either way…" The woman who she sat on top of, reached up and wrapped her arms around Morrigan's neck, drawing her back down, "See… I do not need anything else but my mouth and they are mine."

Orion sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Morrigan feed from the woman's neck, "Maybe. But wouldn't have been easier to just have them come to you, using your mind?"

"No…" Morrigan said as she drew back, her lips stained red from the woman's neck.

He sighed and got to his feet and walked in front of Morrigan, leaning over the half dead woman as if she wasn't there, "What am I to do with you…?" He kissed her lips gently, "You do remember that we do not need blood. We are not vampires."

"…I know," she whispered.

"So why take it? Why her when so many back there were willing to give you their all?"

"Because she fought me. And truthfully… I hate when they give in so easily. I want, "she said as she hopped off the bed, "some sort of struggle."

"Making it difficult as always, it seems."

"Yes I—"

The sound of sniffling caught their attention. They looked at each other then went towards the noise. Orion jumped onto the bed and Morrigan walked around it, making sure that at least the girl couldn't run out.

Orion smirked, "And what do we have here?"

"She was with the mother," Morrigan pointed at the body on the bed.

"Oh…? And what is your name, little girl?" Orion asked.

"…Bulleta," she said. Those eyes gazed up and hit Morrigan.

"Bulleta… Bulleta… Would you like to join your Mother?" Orion gave his toothy grin to the small girl and leaned in closer.

"Orion…"

Bulleta merely blinked at the question.

"Orion…" Morrigan said again, "You would not take her life. Would you?"

"What has gotten into you? We've taken younger than her before, with you enjoying it."

At that Morrigan silenced. But it was the girl's eyes. They were too deep to look at. Too much was in her soul for a child her age. But what they didn't know was that even the young ones of the family had taken a drink from the blood of the demon. The little ones still grew but slower, much slower. Even now Bulleta was around forty years old.

"Will you let me go to mommy?" the little girl asked.

"Of course I will…" Orion said, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Orion leave her."

"What? For what reason?" He asked, sitting up now.

"Please. If anything for me. Just let us leave her as she is now," Morrigan pleaded.

"Her mind will rot if she is to walk outside of her chamber. Her mind is to rot if she looks to the bed! Surely you will not let me leave her in this state. We have come this far and you hold back," Orion questioned.

"Fine. Do what you will. But I do not want to stay for it," Morrigan said as she walked towards the door.

Orion huffed then sighed as he got from the bed and followed Morrigan.

"Will you not send me to her? All I want is to be with mommy…" Bulleta called back.

Her voice froze Morrigan for only a second, before she walked through the doorway.

-------

Morrigan's mind cleared of the memory as she caught sight of the same girl in front of her, from all those years ago. It was amazing how much she still looked of that day; her hair and face only having slight changes to them due to the time period.

Morrigan smirked, her body filled with the growing power, "I only saved you then because your innocence fooled me."

"…you mean your stupidity. That was what held you back," Bulleta laughed.

Morrigan said nothing and just stared at the girl, whose face went from amusing to being pissed off.

"Don't LOOK At Me Like THAT! I Told You To KILL ME! But You Left ME There! IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT THAT THAT PUPPET OF YOURS IS DEAD!" Bulleta took in a shallow breath, and laughed a bit, softly to herself. "I hope she dies…"

Morrigan ignored Bulleta, as that would only mess up her power flow, and calmed herself as her energy grew. The two cannons on her back were already charged well past one hundred percent. Now all she had to do was call the last cannon and her Soul Eraser would be ready to fire. But old habits die-hard, "You said Orion's name. Why?"

Bulleta looked up and scoffed.

"…He hired you to Kill LILITH… WHY?"

The girl just continued to stare at Morrigan, with a small smirk growing on her face. If this was a step at getting back at Morrigan, then Bulleta was going to take it.

Morrigan screamed and drew the third cannon in front of her. The tips gave off that fiery blue light as she aimed at the sitting girl.

Bulleta smiled and sighed, long and hard. She looked into the light and didn't care for anything or anyone else. _Looks like she did get stronger, Orion. _

_You bastard._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Chea.. There's Chapter 9 for ya. Fun stuff huh? Okay, okay.. So maybe I added some stuff here and there.. Like Orion and Bulleta being part of an "immortal" family. Pshh.. Immortal my donkey, I always say.. So yea. Hoped you liked it and whatnot.. Chapter 10 is so on its way…

((Omgosh! You know… Typing at 4 o'clock in the morning is not a great idea. You know, it's good in theory but bad in practice. Good thing I check this, took it down, and uploaded it again with the corrections. Whoo… No wonder I'm not an English Major…))


	10. Act II, Scene IV

_Omgosh. Man. Like… It wasn't supposed to take this long to update this chapter. I meant for it to come out a little earlier, but wow. College is a beast sometimes. All I want to do is write mah stories… But these teachers have something against free time. They always want to fill it up with something. Lolz. (I just need to complain). Anywho. Here's chapter ten and whatnot. _

Disclamerness: Warning! Darkstalkers is not owned by meh. ("Meh" being this writer). Sorry for the confusion.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"_Lilith, I'm sorry… Sorry. So—"_

"MORRIGAN!"

"Morrigan!!"

"Don't-don't leave me… Please."

Swept over by the cooling darkness, Lilith's mind wandered. Thought, images, persons, places, everything, suddenly collided in a flash of color; demanding for attention. Bits of her life; the time before Morrigan, pieces of moments; enveloped in Morrigan's arms… All seemed too much for this space to hold.

Yet, suddenly, in a moment everything stopped. Everything under her feet halted; no longer leaving her spinning, in flashes of light in a world full of darkness. There was an instant of nothingness. No feelings, no thoughts, no… Nothing. And in that emptiness, Lilith's mind was slowly stitching itself back together, as this place around her started forming.

The warm evening's light filled her skin with warmth as it crept between the ragged rooftops of apartments and business buildings that pierced the sky. As Lilith began to reconnect her mind with her body, she slowly understood this feeling. She reacted and began to lift those heavy-with-sleep eyelids. Squinting, she lifted her hand to block out the deep blood orange light that covered the whole city. The sun was setting… But where was this?

Just as the city had formed around Lilith, so did the city's inhabitants. One by one they materialized, overflowing the once 'vacant' street. People of all ages, sizes crammed the sidewalk. Cars in the street, pilled on top of each other, trying to make it home; failing to be the rush. Yet there was no sound to all that was happening around her. No crash of car horns… No hum of voices that swept over the street… No, something was off… Where was she?

_This… This is a dream. It… It has to be,_ Lilith thought as she gazed around the block, taking in all that was around her. She stretched her arms out as wide as they could go, watching as the people walked right through her. Drawing back her hands slowly, she hugged herself and sighed. Everything played on as if it were a silent movie, with her as just another extra.

Lilith spun around, retaking everything in around her, "I… know this place." She covered her mouth quickly as even her own voice sounded as if it didn't belong. She swallowed and inhaled deeply. She had to figure out what was going on. Or else… There was no 'or else'. She _had_ to get out of here.

Almost as if she was tired of standing here, watching the people pass by, Lilith started down the sidewalk. She tried stepping out of people's way, from habit, but found that they'd find some way of accidentally nicking her. It wasn't painful for them to pass through… It just felt weird. _Things like this shouldn't be happening._

Lilith walked and walked for block, in a daze-like trance. In this silent city, the only sound came from the click-clap of her shoes tapping the concrete as she walked.

Her pace eased as she reached the end of the block, identical to all of the ones before and after it. Lilith took another glance around of this 'ghost city'. "Why am I here?" she asked herself; her voice echoing through the air.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lilith spotted someone. Out of all of the people she picked out a young little girl. She was sitting on the curb, hugging her knees. The girl's head turned slowly, from side to side, as she watched legs and feet of the people who passed by. Her hair was done up in two little, short pigtails with white ribbons. She wore a pair of overalls that hung down to her feet. Both her t-shirt and sandals matched that soft head of hair; which Lilith recognized immediately. Only when the small child turned around did Lilith realized that the girl she was staring at… was herself.

-----

"MORRIGAN!!" a flurry of voices shouted her name.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Morrigan… You've got to calm down! Or else—" Jedah went flying as a burst of energy hit him dead center in his chest. With only the wall to stop him, Jedah ended up sliding to the floor. Felicia rushed to his side, helping him sit upright while Jon and Rikuo positioned themselves in front of their leader. They weren't sure what Morrigan would do again, with her mind like this.

"CALM DOWN!?" her voice boomed as she directed those fierce emerald eyes in his direction. "Heh… calm DOWN!!" Morrigan's feet hung inches from the floor, before she touched down. "What? Isn't this _calm_ enough for you, JEDAH?"

"Morrig—"

"How could You say that To ME!" She took a couple of steps forward, causing Rikuo and Jon to push in closer to Jedah. "You of all people… HOW!?"

"I know—" Jedah started.

"And you came here AFTERWARDS? HA!" she laughed loudly in spite of herself, and he winced a bit to the sound of it. "You seriously want me to kill you now, don't you," Morrigan continued to ease her way towards them, stopping only a couple of feet away. "How could you Do SomeThing LIKE THIS AND EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!! TO TALK TO YOU!?"

Felicia doubled over, just as Jon and Rikuo got to their knees; all three of them struggling to breathe. The amount of energy that was flaring from Morrigan was making the air thin.

"Morrigan…" Jedah's voice sounded strained. He took another breath before starting again, "Morrigan. I never thought—"

"You never think! You NEVER—" She was so enraged with him that it had caused a loss for words. _How could he… How could he…_ repeated over and over in her head. It was just too much to comprehend. Nothing made sense, "…why?"

Jedah sat there, not sure what to say. It was either to say something wrong and flare her power again, or say something, anything to give her enough reason to take his head.

--

He had rushed in her home thinking everything was fine after the blast, only to find Morrigan floating in the air, bathing in the afterglow of it all. His eyes when from the shimmering god to the lifeless husk that sat with its back against the wall. The body looked like a horrible rag doll, dried beyond all recognition.

As his eyes trailed over the shell of… "A little girl…?" he said softly… Jedah had blinked, realizing that he saw this body earlier, when it used to look more like a person. It was at the office Jon and he had been sitting in, talking to… _But wait. Why was she..?_

But before Jedah could finish his thought, Morrigan caught up on it and went mad. It was his fault that both Lilith and she were attacked.

"JEDAH!!"

--

"Why?" Morrigan asked again. She clutched her fists, bowing her head. "Why….!? Why Jedah! How… What—I… URAHHHH!!"

"I never thought that he would… Do something like this," Jedah's eyes immediately went to Bulleta's body, for a second time tonight.

There the body sat; a dried bag of skin and bones. The skin no longer gave that glow of youth. It looked leathery and tough to touch. Bones protruded at places that they shouldn't have had, because the dried skin tightened and curled in.

The blast erased her soul, leaving behind a wraith in place of this 'little girl' that used to be.

Morrigan fell to her hands and knees, "Why!" She pounded at the floor; each hit eating away the surface. She thought killing Bulleta would cure her of this feeling of unknowingness, but it hadn't. And now, with Jedah's piece, it left her even more in the dark.

Where was this going? _What the HELL DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN!!_

"Morrigan," Jedah said softly as he pulled his eyes away from the husk. He stared at Morrigan beating at the floor, "You must believe me that I did not intend this…" He took a deep breath and sighed.

With Morrigan distracted, Felicia murred a sigh as well, while Rikuo sat; leaning back on his hands. Jon, stubborn as he was, tried to force himself up on his feet. Rikuo reached out for him, shaking his head slowly, but Jon smacked his hand away. That little movement was enough to send him toppling over. And there he sat.

"Morrigan," Jedah called to her again.

She was killing the ground so badly that a tiny crater was forming underneath her bloody fists.

Jedah pushed himself to his feet; a little uneasy from hitting the wall, and said her name again, softly this time, "Morrigan… Please understand that… That I never would have imagined him doing something this… Drastic. If I had… I would have never given him the information."

Morrigan raised her hand; ready to connect it to the ground again, but paused and held her position. She let it fall to her side as her eyes traced their way up to Jedah's face. "…him," she glared. "Him… You keep saying the same shit, Jedah… Tell me Why! Why did you sell me out to Pyron!? Why did you talk about Us? About Lilith!?" She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, keeping them shut briefly. The world felt as if it were spinning from underneath her. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her… Morrigan was putting more effort into controlling her power surges and emotions. This was a fairly new obstacle for her, as she never had to do this before when reaching new levels.

Taking her time, she spoke softly, "You… Me… She was nearly killed… Why."

"Because… _This_ was what he was afraid of," he held his hands out towards her.

She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, whispering, "…speak english."

"He's… We were afraid that… With Lilith at your side, feeding you energy that your power would multiply."

Morrigan tried taking it in, tried to retain it, but it wouldn't hold; it couldn't stay. _Is this why I can't think straight? Why I just want… to kill and—_ She didn't want this right now. She didn't _need_ this right now. What she wanted, what she needed was Lilith and to—

_AAHHHHHHHHH!!_ Lilith's scream echoed through the house.

"Lilith!!"

-----

"Was I really that small?" Lilith asked, looking over the smaller version of herself.

The little girl sitting on the curb seemed to be looking right through Lilith as she gazed up and down the street.

Taking a couple of steps closer, Lilith tried to remember why her younger self was here. If this really was a memory, then shouldn't it be hers? Shouldn't she have remembered it? She wanted to think back to it before the memory played itself in this pseudo world. Yet, nothing would come to her. This memory felt as if it had been taken from her. "Why? Why am I here?"

"Because this was the only way to see you, my Lovely One."

Surprised to hear a voice other than her own, Lilith quickly turned around and came face to face with a man. She's never seen him before but that didn't shock her as much as hearing another voice.

"Who…" Lilith started; unable to finish.

Just the sight of him stole her breath away. There he was, so beautifully handsome, that words gave no justice to describe him. Long midnight blue hair bathed him shoulders to his the middle of his back. It framed his oh so pale face, bringing out those lovely eyes of his. A rich blue turtle neck and light sand colored dress pants was what he wore underneath his calf length, black trench coat.

He could have been naked for all that Lilith cared. Because there was only one thing on him that drew her in; one thing that wouldn't let her look away. His eyes. Those deep jade flavored eyes, only a shade darker than… "Morrigan's…" Lilith said in trance.

A smirk grew on the man's face in reaction to hearing Morrigan's name. The grin quickly faded as he held out his arms; beckoning her, "Come, my Lovely One. Do not let me wait any longer… I need you in my arms… To hold you."

Why did she feel so conflicted inside? It felt just like the first time Morrigan had warmed up to her. Lilith wanted so badly to run to him, jump into his arms, and have him catch her. The image was so strong, but something else was holding her back. "What… Who are you?"

"Oh," he sighed, letting his arms drop. He gave her a small smile, "It hurts me here," he placed his hand over his chest, "that you have forgotten my name, or who I even am, Little One."

Lilith furrowed her eyebrows, too confused to know what to do. _He acts as if he knows me. But…_ She glanced back to where her former self had sat, only to find a vacant curb. She turned back, facing this man again, "What is this place?"

"It's a scene from your memory," he said softly.

Lilith blinked and looked around again. The time of day hadn't changed, as the sun was still stuck, halfway below the horizon. "I… I don't remember it."

"That's because…" He had gotten close enough that he was able to run his hand through her hair slowly, "I took it to show you why you have become so important to me."

"You… Stole my memory?" her voice was low in a dreamy sort of way. His getting closer didn't help her head much.

"Not 'stole' 'borrowed'. I can easily return it, just as I took it." He whispered as he bent over and kissed her forehead gently, showering her in midnight blue locks.

"Why… did you take this one? Why was this one important… to you?" Lilith closed her eyes and sighed.

He raised her chin up slowly, and gave her a harmless grin, "Because it let me see your innocence, my Lovely One." He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, "I need you. I have no innocence left…"

"Y-you need me..?"

He kissed her head, "Help me. Help me fill this emptiness in my soul."

Lilith shook her head, "I can't" she whispered.

"Please…"

"I…" she took a step back. Inside it felt oh-so-wrong to not be near him, but she had to fight against it. "I can't. I-I wouldn't know how to."

"I will show you. If you will let me."

"No," she shook her head, still fighting back the urge to return to him. Then she thought, if helping him would mean that she'd have to stay in this memory of hers. She took another step back, "I can't. I want to get out of here."

It was almost as if he had read her mind, "Of course. If you promise to help me, I would come to you in person."

The thought of _really_ touching brushed her mind, for only a split second, until the image of laying in Morrigan's arms kept it back. "Let me out of here…"

"I will not, my Little One…" He said as he took a step towards her. "Not until you complete me…"

Lilith closed her eyes and shook her head frantically, "I can't. I—"

Suddenly his arms were around her, stopping her voice. She silenced and felt… safe in his embrace.

"Come with me," he said in a soft voice.

"Who… are you?" she whispered back to him. She just felt weak in his arms.

"I am Yours… Just stay with me. Promise you will."

Lilith closed kept her eyes closed. She felt so tired, standing; having him hold her. She buried her face in his shirt and took in the scent of him. It was faint. And of course it would be… _He's not really here._

"I could be by your side now, if only you would say the word, my Lovely One… I never want to leave your side."

All of this felt, sounded… so familiar. But why? How?

"_Come with me. Let me take your pain away, Lilith…"_

_Morrigan._ Why was it getting harder to see her face? Why couldn't she remember how it felt being in her arms? What was going on?

"Morrigan…" Lilith said in her frail voice.

"Hush, my Little One. Forget that name…"

"Morrigan," she said a touch louder. She raised her arms and placed his against his chest. She sighed and tried to push away at him.

"You can't leave here… Stay with me."

"Morrigann—nhh…" She put her all into the push, and fell backwards onto the sidewalk. She winced slightly rubbing her butt, then she looked up at him.

The man glanced off to the side as if he heard something in this quiet town. After a moment he gave his attention to Lilith. Kneeling down he said softly, "Stay with me…"

She had wondered what he had been listening for, but gave up half way. Her head hurt too much to think. Lilith started to shake her head no as she scuttled backwards, but stopped. It was too much for her body to do all at once.

"Will you stay with me, my Lovely One?" he crawled towards her as she scuttled away. He bared his teeth, showing off his pointy canines.

Lilith gasped at the sight of them and turned around; starting to crawl away from him.

He smirked and picked her up about the waist. He stood up, holding onto her; her back towards him and lowered his head, nuzzling her cheek.

She felt a scream build up in her throat as he held on to her. What was he?

"Fill me up with your soul, Lilith… Let me devour your very essence," he whispered into her ear.

Lilith struggled to get free of his grip, "I can't! Let me go!"

"You will stay with me, my Little One." He kissed the nape of her neck gently.

"Morrigan!!" She shouted.

"Even she cannot help you now…"

"MORRIGAN," Lilith screamed with all of her will.

The man hesitated and looked around him as his 'world' started to crumble around them. He smirked and licked at her skin.

"MORRI—"

He pierced her skin, bringing forth the sweet metallic taste of blood. He didn't need it, he knew this. But this girl had been tempting. He drank and felt a well of energy crash through him. He pulled back, letting the crimson liquid crawl over her skin. He grinned again watching as she fell to her knees. He back up into the oncoming darkness. "Thank you, My lovely one… Even if you did not give it willingly… It still helps fill part of my soul."

Lilith choked and spat up blood. Her head felt dizzy again as she fell, full body, to the floor. She blinked slowly, taking in a deep breath…

As the world went back to that cooling darkness, Lilith let one last cry before she was lost again.

"_AAHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_"Morrigan…"_

_

* * *

__o.o What? It's done? Oh pfft. Okay. So um.. Still confused? Well that's a good thing.. I couldn't let everything go when I'm not even half way through with the story. I'm pretty darn close though. Hopefully things with get wrapped up in the later chapters… u.u Sigh. I'm really bad at planning._


End file.
